Resident Evil: Potter Style
by dart93
Summary: Spied on by his friends, Harry leaves to the U.S. and meets Albert Wesker. With his money, he becomes an importaint part of Umbrella. Starts on the movie RE: Apocalypse. Not slash. Pairing undecided as of now.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 1

-X-

Driving down the streets of Raccoon City a caravan of black SUVs with dark tinted windows followed by a pair of helicopters sped towards their targets as fast yet safely as possible. Some would pull off on busy streets, heading towards offices while others turned down residential areas, going towards homes.

The first SUV finally slowed and signaled to the right, turning down the more rich area of the city, the two people sitting in the front, a woman and a man, studied the holographic screen that showed the person they were to pick up.

It was of a fair skinned man with unruly black hair and dark green eyes behind a pair of round, silver framed glasses. But the most distinguishing feature was a scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Beside the picture was his information.

His name was Harrison James Black, a foreigner from the United Kingdom. Located at 243 Grayson Road, Raccoon City. He was an Umbrella Employee Level 10, one of the many that had been flagged as a High Priority Extraction target, but unlike the others, this extraction had been ordered directly by the Umbrella Chairmen himself. Failure was NOT an option.

-X-

Harry Potter, now known as Harrison Black, leaned back in his office chair as he smoked a cigarette, looking up to ceiling fan to watch the smoke be dissipated.

Life had been grand ever since he escaped from Britain at the age of 15 with the help of his Godfather's death. Thanks to Sirius's will, he had been named Lord Black and was emancipated, which then gave him the right to claim Lordship of the Potter family. That was where he found out the truth about his so-called, 'friends' and mentor.

Dumbledore had been stealing money from the Potter vaults for well over 11 years, handing it out to the Weasley family as payment to 'care' about him and to fund himself as well as the Order. Hermione had also been in on it, taking money and promises of rare books from his vaults once Dumbledore was able to get in.

The Potter account manager had turned a blind eye to the thief and covered it up for a small fee, but when Harry brought it out into the open he quickly changed his tune. But he hadn't been so forgiving, after taking every coin, jewel, book, and heirloom out of the bank, nearly giving the Goblins a coronary in the process. He proceeded to force the goblins to return every stolen coin using threats of openly declaring how inapt they were to the papers.

He got over half back, but when they failed to return the rest, the papers got a nice letter from him explaining, in great detail, about the thief's and how the goblins allowed it to happen. Soon, the Goblins were out of business and the traitors at Hogwarts were put under investigation by the Ministry.

Dumbledore tried to find him, to 'convince' Harry to stop this, but by then, Harry and his vast fortune was long gone.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

Sitting up, he stood and made his way to the door to be greeted by a man and a woman, both dressed in a black suit with a burgundy shirt and tie.

"Excuse us, sir. There's been an incident,"

His eyebrow rose, "How bad?"

"You must come with us," the man continued, ignoring his question and walking forward to grab his arm.

Harry, only dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, slapped the man's hand away and grabbed him by the neck with surprising speed. "You do not order me around, now answer my question or I'll have you demoted down to night janitor,"

"These's been a security breech in the Hive, sir," the woman told him, "the Chairman has ordered that you be taken to a safe location."

Harry released the man, pushing him back, "I see, I just have to grab something and we'll be on our way,"

"No, we need to go now…" the man started only to get an evil glare from the green eyed man.

Harry left them standing there for a minute and returned with a black leather satchel, or messenger bag before grabbing a black leather jacket from the coat rack next to the door, "Ok, lets go."

The pair of Umbrella suits got into the front while he got into the back and soon they were on the way to an evac zone. The two were silent, the woman drove while the man rubbed his neck in the passenger seat. Harry just sat there and started thinking…

It hadn't been hard to get his hands on muggle money, pawn shops bought them thinking that they were old pirate gold or medieval coins so he used the money to buy a plane ticket to the United States where he soon found that the magical community there had switched to using normal dollars long ago. Luckily, he had been able to find an money exchange office and traded in well over a hundred billion dollars worth of gold. Bribing a few people, he was quickly granted citizenship and kept his emancipation.

Not long after that, he met the American version of Malfoy, a cold hearted, emotionless man named Albert Wesker. They got along rather well.

He invested in Wesker's Corporation, Umbrella and the man got him a job there on the Board of Directors, seeing as…

A loud horn followed by screaming broke him from his thoughts, looking over to the side, he saw the front of a large vehicle just before it slammed into the front passenger side of the SUV, knocking around, flipping it on it's side then top and spinning it until it hit a parked car.

Harry groaned as he hung upside-down in the SUV, broken glass all below him. Blood dripped from his nose and cut his hands as they hung down to the roof of the flipped vehicle. Luckily, his glasses were spelled to never come off or break so he could see perfectly, especially with the adrenaline pumping through him.

The man in front on him was dead, his body crumbled to a bloody ball as he refused to buckle up, the girl however had a less horrid fate, she had her seatbelt on but the force of the impact had snapped her neck to the side, breaking it and the window.

The radio up front buzzed to life, "This is U-Gamma 7, evacuation complete… but we just lost contact with Gamma 1 and Gamma 12"

Slowly, he let out a breath as his head started hurting and reached up to hit his seatbelt release button. He struggled a bit but finally succeeded, only to fall on his face with a pained moan before everything went black.

-X-

Two hours after the crash…

In an underground facility, Albert Wesker sat in his conference room looking at the hologram projections of his other Directors through his solid black sunglasses.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that contact has been lost with Director Black's escort almost two hours ago." another man informed him, making Wesker frown a bit.

"They lost contact over an hour ago and I'm only hearing of this now?" he questioned, his tone colder and crueler than ever.

The man gulped, "I-I just received the report sir."

"Has anything been done yet?"

"N-no… no sir,"

Wesker, who hadn't been looking towards him, slowly turned his head until he faced the hologram. "Must I remind you what he means to this Corporation? His safety and health is a top priority, we can not allow him be infected."

The others looked between the Chairman and the other man, he wasn't a director, more like a secretary that reported things to them if it was an emergency. They were content to watch the blond Chairman verbally rip him a new one and wait for their meeting to continue. Director Black was an important man, aside from Chairman Wesker, he had the highest clearance level.

"Send a unit into the city and retrieve him." Wesker finished after emotionlessly and calmly reaming the Umbrella officer to the point where he looked like a scolded child.

"But what if he's already…?"

"He wont be." Wesker snapped, "Director Black will not allow himself to be infected so easily. Now, do as I say before I have you liquidated and replaced with someone more competent."

-X-

10 hours after the crash…

Harry awoke with a cough and slowly looked around, ignoring the pain in his hands and face from the broken glass. A brief wave of panic flew through him but he quickly calmed down as he remembered what happened. Someone opened the Hive, the large underground Umbrella lab located underneath the large mansion in the mountains not too far from the city and was unable to contain the T-Virus. Umbrella had sent a extraction team for him but they were sideswiped by some large truck and he was knocked out.

Looking up to the front, he turned away from the two dead bodies and crawled out from the SUV, sliding out the broken window, thankful that he had been wearing his coat or else the glass would've made it a lot more painful.

Standing up, he leaned against the SUV and took a few breaths while checking himself over. His hands were a bit cut up and one side of his face had a few small scrapes on it, luckily he still had his Satchel strapped around his body. Had he lost it… he didn't even want to think about it. It had a lot of his stuff inside and was charmed to hold a lot more inside it than it normally would hiding it away so that anyone who looked inside wouldn't see a bottomless bag. It would also 'summon' what he put in it with a thought, which was a nice trick.

The sound of growling and gurgling reached his ears. Slowly turning his head, he saw a infected cop, a zombie, stumbling towards him with its broken foot. His uniform shirt was bloody and torn but the flesh was still a bit tan, signs that it had been a human not too long ago but had been bitten.

Opening his bag, Harry pulled out his wand and waited for it to get near. As it got within six feet, it lunged forward but a quick cutting curse removed it's head, sending the zombie flopping down to the pavement like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Studying the zombie cop, he noticed the belt it had on and took a moment to think if he should really take it, but a second later, he decided to say screw em and removed the wider than usual belt. The cop had been packing a standard 9mm and had two extra clips in a separate pouch on the belt which was soon buckled around his waist and under his coat.

He could hear faint gunshots off in the distance, no doubt from the chaos of the infected running after the living. He would need to find a way out of here and quick.

Looking around, he found that the closest Umbrella controlled place was the Hospital and sighed, it was a ways away. Sometimes he cursed the fact that he never continued to pursue his schooling, a portkey or apparition would've made this a lot simpler.

The sun was beginning to set and being stuck here in the open at night wasn't something he wanted to experience without a complete unit of highly trained and Umbrella armed soldiers to back him up.

Taking a few steps, he winced slightly as pain flared from his leg and back. The adrenalin in his system had dulled the pain at first but now he could feel the aches and pains caused by the crash. It wasn't a crippling pain at all, just annoying as hell as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Harry wasn't sure of how long he walked, but he did know that there was a distinct lack of people around, both living and unloving. There were a few bodies here and there, most riddled with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and head. Those zombies were tough, only destroying the brain or disconnecting it to the rest of the body would stop it completely, luckily for anyone who had to fight them or run, most were slower than usual, especially if they were in a hoard.

Passing by a police car with the door flung open, blood all in the seat and on the side, Harry stopped just long enough to turn on the radio to hear what was going on.

The radio was mass of voices, some calling for backup at various places, others pleading for medics, he even heard one cop screaming, 'It's just like Valentine told us!'. One final call came from a dispatcher, saying that all off-duty law enforcement personnel were to report for duty immediately.

"Fuck," he muttered, twisting the knob and turning it off, "I need to get out of here."

-X-

Major Timothy Cain stood over his laptop in a tent near the only exit leaving Raccoon City after receiving his orders directly from Chairman Wesker. As the one in charge of the Raccoon City Outbreak, he was now in charge of finding and getting Director Black out alive and uninfected.

Turning to his head of Security, James Shade, he closed the computer, "Use the Personnel Locator and the CCTV cameras to find him, radio his location to a team and have him airlifted out of the city."

The tall black man nodded and turned to leave, stopping just long enough to pick up his black helmet from a table near the exit.

-X-

Reaching the Hospital run by Umbrella, which also acted as a research facility, Harry entered and made his way over to the reception desk. Picking up the phones he cursed to find that it didn't have a dial tone and threw it down.

But luckily enough, the computer was still running in standby mode. Typing in his security codes, the computer left standby mode and loaded the interface where he typed in the emergency codes that would allow him to connect to other lesser known locations.

-Thunk-

Looking up, he saw a lone zombie throwing herself against the thick glass window of the door, obviously having followed him somehow. He looked back to the computer and connected to the Chairman's personal line, unknowingly making Wesker loose his call as he knocked the other person offline.

"Who is this?" Wesker droned out before Harry cut him off.

"The fucking Easter bunny, who the fuck else knows how to contact you?" he snapped sarcastically through the computers built in microphone.

"Mr. Black, I was wondering when I'd hear from you, are you out of the city yet?"

"No, the SUV was hit by some large truck, I woke up a few hours ago," Harry told him, "The other two are dead but that's beside the point, I'm in the Umbrella Hospital's front lobby right now, I need an evac."

"I'll have one sent, will you be able to hold your position for an hour or two?"

Harry scoffed, "Of course, only one zombie managed to… follow… me…" He slowed to a stop, looking at the zombie in question only to see fifty more making there way towards the door. "Oh dear,"

"What is it?" Wesker demanded.

"I don't think that I'll be able to stay for long," Harry told him as the zombies began to beat and push on the glass windows and doors. "There's a fucking hoard at the doors. I'm getting out of here, there's no way I can fight this many alone."

The glass started cracking and Harry sped it up, "I'll find a way to get in contact when I can, but I have to get out of here now,"

Not even waiting for a reply, he exited everything and locked the computer down, not wanting anyone to be able to hack anything. With that taken care of, he scrambled down the hall behind the desk and towards the rear exit, stopping to activate a few security gates that blocked the hall behind him.

Five minutes later, he stopped, finding himself in front of the Pharmacy storage.

-X-

Lloyd Jefferson Wayne, better known as LJ looked around as he drove a car down the dark, zombie infested streets of the city. Adjusting his fedora, he looked forward and saw a zombie creeping across the road a few yards ahead.

"GTA MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled while slamming on the gas, ramming into the zombie and throwing him over the hood. He watched in the rearview as it rolled down the back glass and onto the street before loudly calling out, "Ten-points," with cocky smirk.

He continued to drive for a minute before more movement caught his eye, walking out of a strip club was two infected stripers, wearing panties and nothing else. Watching, he gave a grin as he passed before a sudden stop made him hit his head on the steering wheel after ramming into a parked car.

He got out, blinking the stars from his eyes as he looked at the totaled front end of the car, "Damn,"

Looking back, he saw the two stripper zombies slandering towards him, blood dripping from their mouths and bare chests.

"Fuck that," he exclaimed, turning and jogging away.

He jogged for a bit before he was forced to stop as a zombie crossed his path. "Goddamn don't y'all take a break?" he cried out while reaching for one of his guns.

A sudden gunshot caused it's head to jerk to the side, blood spraying from it's temple.

Blinking, LJ turned and saw a younger white man holding a pistol while standing at the edge of an alleyway. He started to call out a thanks but the man aimed at him, "No wait I'm not-" closing his eyes and cringing, he heard the gun go off.

A moment passed by before LJ opened one eye and turned to see another zombie laid out on the street a few feet away, "Hot damn!" he yelped, face grim and pale as he reeled back to look at the guy. "Mother fucker, you nearly shot me!"

"Be thankful that I didn't," the guy grunted, "I'm a bit doped up on painkillers right now, if you hadn't yelled I would've shot you too."

"You bitten?"

The guy shook his head, "No, sore from a car crash,"

LJ walked over and studied the man, he was a little shorter than him and had messy black hair with round glasses over his green eyes. The man wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans and running shoes, around his waist was a five-O gun belt and he could just see the messenger bag at his side while the strap crossed his chest.

"I'm Lloyd Jefferson Wayne, but you can call me LJ on account of the informal situation." he introduced himself with a hand held out.

Harry took it, "Harrison James Potter," he said, not wanting anyone to know he was connected to Umbrella right now, "But my friends call me Harry,"

"Thanks for saving my ass, that was some crazy-mother-fucking-white-boy-shit right there, busting that bitch in the face like that." LJ continued to ramble on, giving Harry a chance to study him.

LJ was a little taller than him, probably around six foot tall. He wore dark blue jeans and a tan leather jacket over a shirt covered with blue and tan diamonds with a black fedora on his head.

"Man we should team up, I'd feel a lot safer knowing that I had a gangster ass white boy watching my back, and you do look like you could us someone to watch yours." LJ finished after a moment.

Leaning against the wall, Harry thought it over, the man did have a point. The painkillers and other drugs he took from the hospital did dull his senses a bit and having an extra set of eyes looking around would be helpful.

"You got a gun?" he questioned after deciding to let him tag along.

LJ held his coat open, "Hell yeah, my shits custom," he grinned while twisting his hips to each side, showing a pair of gold plated Desert Eagles.

"Alright then, partner." he nodded pulling his pack of cigarettes out, only to find it empty. "This'll be a problem."

The pair decided to go to the nearest place that had cigarettes, which was a little gas station a few blocks away. They dodged a few slow moving zombies, seeing as the near constant sound of gunshots off in the distance was attracting most of the living dead.

LJ passed the time talking about how he use to work at a Wal-Mart in the woman's shoe department, that he took the job thinking of how many girls he'd meet. Not knowing at the time that how many unattractive women he'd have to deal with and the unappealing tasks he'd have to do like clean up child vomit and have to listen to fat girls complain that he brought them the wrong size instead of admitting that their foot was too fucking fat to begin with.

Harry found his company to be enjoyable, LJ was funny to listen to and very street smart, knowing most streets like the back of his hand.

"Here it is," LJ spoke, motioning to the small gas station, it had two pumps up front, the hoses laying on the ground. The windows were shattered and a few bodies laid on the cement with blood covering the place. "Looks the same as usual."

Harry walked in, wincing at the sound of the bell ringing as LJ followed behind.

Most of the racks looked untouched but a few were knocked over, items laying everywhere on the dirty tiled floors.

He walked around the corner, taking a few cartons of different brands as well as a couple boxes of Black and Mild, stuffing them in his bag while LJ was by the snack rack, taking some chips and candy.

-X-

Jill Valentine grunted as she helped her fellow STARS member Peyton Wells walk after being bitten on the leg by a newly turned zombie while holding the line at the bridge. Followed by Terri Morales, the news woman for the Raccoon news station, the three quickly moved down the dark streets, avoiding zombies and moving into a church courtyard.

"In here," she huffed, letting Peyton walk on his own to be point man while she covered their rear. Motioning for the newsgirl to hurry and follow, she closed the metal gates to the church and drew her pistol.

She was a member or better yet, had been a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, as the squads Rear Security. Before joining S.T.A.R.S., she was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program, where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills and was held in high respect by other officers.

Dressed in strapless blue top with a black skirt and a pair of black high top boots, she carefully scanned the area with one of her two silver colored Smith and Wesson 5946's as they entered the church.

The sound of a revolver cocking caught their attention and they turned to see a sweaty man in a blue shirt holding a large revolver at them fearfully, "You have to get out." the man told them, the barrel shaking wildly from his fear. "This is my place, I'm hiding here."

Terri put her hand on her hip, "I think it's big enough for all of us." she snapped while dressed in a baby blue suit and skirt, holding her camera in hand.

"Don't tell me what-"

"Okay, just cool it," Peyton intervened, leaning heavily on his uninjured leg. "Put the gun down."

A storm started up, lightning lighting up the large stained-glass windows.

-X-

"Man, now aint this some shit!" LJ griped as the rain started to pour down, "All over my new coat.

Harry, whose cigarette was now limp and wet, hummed in agreement as he spat it out, "Figures that it'd rain on the day of a zombie outbreak,"

"Harry I say we find us a car or something, I'm not walking my ass out of here in this rain."

The green eyed man nodded, "I agree, let's check some of these cars."

The pair checked the vehicles that weren't too damaged to drive or weren't trapped. Eventually they found a few good ones in a near empty parking lot outside of a small theater in Westwood Plaza. Walking up to a small SUV, LJ looked in the window and suddenly, both heard the sound of a rifle being loaded.

They looked up to see a person perched between the large signs of the theater with a sniper rifle.

"Don't shoot!" LJ yelped, throwing his hands up.

Harry drew his handgun and aimed just before the sniper shot and went to kill the person, only for LJ to yelp as a now dead zombie fell on his leg as the sniper gave a rebel yell.

Holstering it, both approached the theater and entered, only to be surrounded by multiple STARS members with automatic rifles and shotguns.

In a flash, Harry had his own pistol out, leveling it at the forehead of an older member of the group who also held a 9mm at his chest.

"SHIT!" LJ exclaimed over the sound of safeties clicking off, "Maybe I was safer outside."

"Put the gun down son," the older man said coolly and calmly, his light brown hair dishevel while his face was haggard with dark rings around his eyes.

Harry never faltered, "You first, tell your boys to stand down or else they'll be short a senior member."

There was a tense silence before the older member put up a hand as a show of nonaggression and motioned for the others to stand down. He raised the barrel along with Harry and both holstered their weapons.

LJ nodded, "Yeah, get those guns out my damn face," he blustered out.

Wordlessly, the older man turned, picking up an extra shotgun that had been sitting against a chair and held it out to LJ, who had been beside Harry, figuring that he didn't have a weapon.

LJ looked at the gun in disgust, "Motherfucker please," he snapped, once again opening his coat and showing off his large pistols.

Loud footsteps echoed into the theater from the streets.

"Shh," the senior officer of the men snapped suddenly before looking out through the broken windows.

The footsteps grew louder and they turned to see a large figure walking towards them, it's footsteps sounding like stomps.

"What the fuck is that?" one man questioned as the old man started motioning for them to take positions.

"Holy… shit," LJ muttered in shock at the sight.

It was around seven and a half feet tall and covered in leather, it's face was mutated, teeth out in the open as it had no lips and a flap of skin was stapled over one eye as tentacles grew from it's skin in some places.

The sniper on the roof fired, the bullet impacting it's chest with a small splatter of blood flying from the front but it did nothing to even halt the hulking beast. Another round went off, sending blood and ripped leather flying but it kept approaching.

"Your going down you son of a bitch!" a faint yell from above echoed.

Harry smirked inwardly as he saw the STARS members aim at the monster with shaky hands, which in turn made their guns shake.

The beast let out a guttural roar, raising one of the weapons in it's hands, revealing it to be a rocket launcher before firing.

Harry stumbled a bit along with everyone else as the rocket impacted with the sign on the building, killing the sniper and frightening the STARS as parts of the sign flew in all directions.

"Deploy defensive formation. Take him down." someone yelled out.

Crossing his arms, Harry stood in the open and watched as the men spread out and began to fire at the beast as it raised it's second weapon, a minigun and open fired. The shooting lasted only thirty seconds but when it stopped, every STARS member laid dead on the ground while he and LJ stood unarmed.

-X-

Moments before…

Major Cain stood in a control center of the Umbrella camp which was dedicated to project Nemesis and looked over the shoulder of one of the annalists at the computer, which showed everything that Nemesis saw.

"What do we have?" he asked the woman, leaning down to get a better look.

She typed a few keys in, "A dozen armed men, well organized"

"I'm surprised that there's anyone left alive." he muttered.

"They're STARS. The best the RCPD has to offer."

Giving the order, Cain watched as the monster codenamed as Nemesis open fired and killed the men, suddenly, the screen flashed red.

"What happened?"

The whole team was scrambling to find out what was wrong, "Sir, Project Nemesis is firing in the same direction as Umbrella Director Black, computers confirm that he's inside that building."

-X-

"Oh shit…" LJ muttered in shock as he looked around, all over the floors around him laid STARS members, riddled with bullets. Hearing a click, he turned and saw the younger white boy messing with his lighter and trying to light a cigarette that hung in his lips.

Harry turned, "Got a light?" he asked as if a large group of armed men hadn't just been massacred by a monster that was now approaching them.

The man turned back to Nemesis, fear in his eyes as the green laser appeared on his chest while it growled.

"Respect," he stated, holding up his two pistols.

Nemesis roared again, not lowering his weapon.

LJ dropped the two guns which clattered to the floor, allowing it to change it's view from Armed Civilian with a minimum threat level, to non-combatant with no threat level.

It then left and vanished into the darkness.

"I gotta get me a gun like that," the dark haired bespectacled man mused, blowing out a lungful of smoke.

Growling reached their ears, making them look around before seeing a hoard of zombies approaching, obviously attracted by the sound of gunshots and the rocket explosion.

LJ quickly picked up his pistols, "Oh damn, why can't I catch a break?"

Harry just popped his neck, "LJ… feel free to run if you'd like, I'll handle these freaks."

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW

And tell me if this is any good?


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 2: Apocalypse, Pt 2

(I own nothing)

-X-

Harry wasn't surprised in the least when he found himself alone in the theater facing the approaching hoard of moaning zombies. LJ, while great for conversation and jokes, wasn't much of a fighter. He could handle one or two but lacked the nerve to face such odds.

Reaching down to one of the bullet riddled STARS members, Harry picked up a some grenades and spare ammo, stuffing them in his bag while grabbing a M4 assault rifle and strapped it on his back.

They were closing in, he could now hear their moans more clearly as they stumbled towards him, hungrily groping out for him.

He took a drag on his smoke and blew out a ring before reaching into his coat and drawing his wand with a smirk as he aimed it right at the middle of the advancing hoard.

"Confringo Maxima,"

The tip of his Holly wand glowed a whitish blue before the front of the advancing hoard exploded in a massive blue blast, so strong that the wrecked bus next to the blast was flipped over, crushing some that had been going around the other side.

Half of so had been knocked back and or killed while the others merely stumbled back from the pressure wave before continuing, trampling those still alive but on the ground.

While he had stopped pursuing his magical education, he never stopped learning useful spells. Things like making portkeys and apperition weren't taught from books, they had to be taught by an instructor to ensure that no one splice themselves or accidentally do something like portkey to the bottom of the sea. Finding spell books to learn out of was rather easy, most had detailed explanations, drawings and diagrams of the wand movements which made it so even idiots like Ron would be able to learn... ok, maybe not him, you needed to be able to read first.

Sending a few more blasting hexes at the remaining group, reducing them all too unmoving lumps of shattered remains.

Harry chuckled darkly, twirling his wand between his fingers.

Looking around on the floor, he searched each STARS member's corpse for a radio, not one of those little squad radios but a large one meant to radio others further away, like a few miles away. He found it on the commanders body, hooked to the back of his belt and picked it up.

'perfect,' he thought to himself with a smirk, seeing the small Umbrella marking on the bottom, showing that it was made by the company. These had a special channel on this that always gave off static, not many knew this but that channel was an emergency channel that was always on for Umbrella use.

He tuned it to that channel, getting static. "This is Umbrella Director, Harrison Black, Level 10. Authorization code: UE28-DL47."

The static faded away and was replaced by a soft beeping before a computerized voice spoke. _"Director Black, please input command."_

"Connect me to the Umbrella employee in charge of the Nemesis program." he ordered, kicking a body aside to make room for him to sit on a makeshift chair.

_"Connecting sir,"_

There was a few moments of silence.

"This is Major Cain,"

"Ah, Major Cain... so nice to hear from you, I'll be kicking your ass soon for this."

"Excuse me?" Cain retorted sharply, "Identify yourself,"

Harry hummed, "This is Director Black," he said getting a small intake of breath in return, "The same person that the Nemesis project nearly killed."

"Sir, forgive me... we had no idea that you were there. Had I known, I would've never authorized it."

"I'm sure, now, I'm sure that you have a team looking for me?" Harry stated while looking around, seeing nicer equipment belt on the body of a man next to his feet. It was better than the one he had on know, it even had two holsters that strapped around the thigh.

"Of course sir, now, tell me where you are, so I'll send them."

"I'm still in Westwood Plaza, at the Theater,"

"I'll have them sent ASAP, oh and sir, I wanted to inform you that agent H.U.N.K. has been reassigned to be your bodyguard once you return."

Harry smirked. "Excellent,"

Agent codenamed, HUNK or, Human Unit Never Killed AKA Mr. Death, was the ultimate soldier under Umbrellas command. He never failed, even if it cost the lives of his men or the lives of innocents.

-X-

Alice Abernathy sighed as she leaned against the wall and cradled her arm, which had been badly injured when she slid down a old garbage chute to escape Nemesis. Part of the side had been broken out with a old piece of fencing sticking in, so the rusty wire had punctured her right under the shoulder with ease.

She had... somehow been able to sense several survivors a few hours ago in a church filled with lickers. Heavily mutated monsters what crawled on the walls and had deadly tongues that could piece through a lot of different materials. After crashing her motorcycle through the stained glass window of the church and saving the three, two S.T.A.R.S members by the name of Jill Valentine and Peyton Wells, and the news woman Terri Morales, they had proceeded to leave and try to find a way to escape, taking them through the graveyard a little ways away from the church.

That was where she found out that Peyton had been bitten hours ago.

Knowing the danger, she started to kill him, but Jill wouldn't let her seeing as Peyton was a friend. With that in mind, they continued to travel through Raccoon City. They walked for a while, sometimes having to slow down to help Peyton walk but soon they were forced to speed up as a pay phone rang loudly next to them.

They continued to ignore the ringing, but each phone they past started ringing until she snatched it up. The man on the other line had offered them a deal, his daughter was stuck in the city, hiding out in her old school. In return for finding and protecting her, he would help them escape.

So they started to the school, walking on an overpass. but something told her to stop, that something was watching them. Peyton refused to believe it and pushed past her, only to be ripped to shreds by a hail of bullets from a minigun.

Sending a horrified Terri and grieving Jill along, she leapt over the railing and into the dirt parking lot to find the monstrosity known as Nemesis. She fought him a bit but his was too strong and forced her to escape. She ran and ran, dodging his minigun and busting into an office.

It followed her and nearly killed her, had it not been for the garbage chute down the hall. She had shot the wall below it and slid, blindly firing at Nemesis until she ran out and threw them away.

That was when she burst through the weakened wall, fell down the chute and hurt her arm. Upon landing, she crashed into a metal cart used to move multiple bags of trash and sighed in relief, only to look up and see Nemesis aiming it's rocket launcher down at her. The only thing that had saved her was when she accidentally flipped the thing forward trying to get out.

Standing up, Alice looked around and got moving, she had to get to the school and meet up with the others.

-X-

Shaking from the memory of her friends brutal death, Jill Valentine sat in the front of a truck not too far from the overpass, trying to hot-wire it.

But it was easier said then done.

Her hands were shaking badly, making it hard to press the right wires together. She was so high-strung at the moment that she had her pistol on the center console, well within reach. Every little sound had her jumping or reaching for her pistol.

Suddenly, the passenger door flew open, and Jill grabbed the gun and aimed it, only to see Terri.

Leaning back and squeezing the handle, Jill clinched her eyes as Terri climbed up into the seat and sat there before closing the door.

Slowly, she laid her head against the steering wheel and got back to hot-wiring.

"Look... I'm... I'm sorry about your friend," Terri started.

Jill looked at her and sniffed, nodding her head in thanks before continuing her task, "Let's just get to the school and find this kid." she replied, her voice cracking just a bit before the engine came to life.

With a big sigh, she leaned back and put both hands on the wheel.

Suddenly a zombie slammed into the open door and roared at them as it tried to bite the closest one, which was Jill. Her heart dropped as she realized that it was Peyton.

"Oh my God!" Terri screamed, jumping back and pressing herself into the door.

"Peyton!" Jill cried out as she fought against him, avoiding his mouth at all costs. Finally, she got some leverage and pushed him off, sending the zombiefied friend staggering back and into a parked bulldozer.

Drawing her pistol, she aimed it at him, tears rolling down her eyes as he stood and continued to attack. Closing her eyes, she sobbed once and pulled the trigger.

-X-

LJ trudged down the alleyways of Raccoon City as quietly as possible, avoiding any zombies and trying to think of a way to escape, but honestly, he felt too much like a pussy-ass bitch for leaving that white boy behind. Sure he said that it'd be ok, but he had ran like a pussy not even a minute after he said it.

He continued to walk for close to an hour, feeling horrible about abandoning his somewhat of a friend, the same person who had saved his ass before.

He stopped at the end of an alleyway and looked around, there was a few zombies here and there but what really caught his attention was the pair of headlights approaching up the street.

Running out, he waved his arms and stood in it's path, nearly getting hit but luckily the driver saw him in time.

"I'm not one of those things!" he yelled out while jogging around to the passenger side door and looking in, "Hey!" he grinned, recognizing the woman, "remember me? I haven't been bitten or anything!" he opened his coat, showing his neck to them.

There was a small moment of silence and he started to fear that she'd refuse but his frown turned to a smile when she told him to climb abroad.

-X-

Jill sighed as she popped her neck, they had made it to the school and split up to look for Angela Ashford, LJ took the upper floor, Terri took the main floor, and she took the basement.

Having heard screaming, she went back upstairs to find Terri's video camera laying on the ground with many bloodily footprints around it, children's footprints.

That was where she found Angela, who informed her that the zombie children had killed Terri.

Taking the camera, she took Angela, or as she liked to be called, Angie, and escorted her through the school, only to come into the cafeteria where they were confronted by infected teachers and lunch ladies as well as dogs.

She lost her only remaining pistol and led them on a cat and mouse through the kitchen, where she turned on the gas and lit a match, only for it to go out.

Upon bursting out of the kitchen with the infected dogs hot on their tail, they found Alice standing in front of them smoking a cigarette.

She flicked it and grabbed a fire blanket to cover her and the girl while Jill had passed by. The cigarette lit the gas and exploded, killing the dogs and sending her flying into a table.

That's where she learned that Alice and Angie were infected on a massive level but not contagious, she also found out that the girls father had made the T-Virus and she had a cure.

Then LJ and another man burst in, his name was Carlos Olivera, a former Umbrella soldier who Dr. Ashford also contacted.

Carlos had been bitten, but luckily, they had the cure and injected him just in time.

Upon exiting the school and heading to the truck, Dr. Ashford called and informed them of the location of a transport heading into the city, that it would be at City Hall and would be the last one out, he then talked to his daughter but was cut off before he could say goodbye.

-X-

"What the..." Ashford muttered as he typed on his laptop, somehow losing the connection.

"Computer..." a voice said from behind him, making his eye widen a bit, "So unreliable... Just like people,"

Turning around, Ashford saw Cain and his head of security standing there.

Cain walked over to him and closed the laptop, "Did you really think that I didn't know about this?" he asked without wanting an answer.

He then turned to the security and nodded, "He's coming too."

-X-

Harry idly smoked his cigarette and waited as a black Chinook helicopter hovered over the parking lot outside of the theater with a pair of smaller attack choppers watching out for them as the larger one slowly landed. He had been waiting for a while, the proof being the crushed pack of smokes laying on the ground next to him on the body of the guy he just took an equipment belt from.

As it did, the back opened up and out came a squad of soldiers wearing black umbrella armor with matching full face helmets. They spread out, securing a perimeter while another squad of six exited and made their way into the theater.

"Director Black?" the squad leader asked as he walked in.

Harry nodded.

The man saluted, "We're here to get you out sir, please follow us."

He stood and followed squad leader, noticing that the others had surrounded him in a protective circle as they approached the Chinook.

At the loading ramp, a man wearing blue slacks and a leather coat met him with a relieved sigh. "Director, I'm glad your unharmed," he called out over the rotor blades whirling, "I'm Major Timothy Cain,"

"So your the one in charge of this disaster?" Harry questioned harshly, making him wince.

"Sadly I am Sir," Cain admitted, "But my orders are to secure your safety now,"

Harry hummed, 'More like secure his own job safety' he mused to himself while entering the Chinook to notice a man sitting in a wheelchair with a disheartened look on his face.

He sat down on one of the seats and as soon as the twelve umbrella soldiers were in, they took off and headed to City Hall.

"What the fuck are we doing here Cain?" Harry snapped as they went to land.

Cain looked at him, "I'm sorry sir, but this is the last transport out, I have to pick up the successful project."

They landed and the soldiers spread out, one even took a 50. cal sniper rifle and was carried to the roof to provide support and be a look out by one of the smaller attack choppers.

-X-

Jill, Carlos, LJ, and Angie broke into City Hall silently, dodging or taking out all Umbrella guards that got in the way as they made their way up to the Helipad.

Carlos killed one, snapping their neck, and knocked another one out before motioning for them to come on. Jill, who had been holding his assault rifle, handed it back to him before covering their rear.

"Mother Fun-" LJ started as he kicked on, only to be pushed by Jill.

Up on the roof, the sniper zeroed in on Carlos with the 50. cal, aiming to blow his head into chunks for killing a fellow Umbrella soldier.

Zooming in, he slowly put pressure on the trigger only for the scope to go dark.

"What the-?" he started, looking up only to see a woman covering it with her hand.

Alice smirked then knocked him out with a single punch to the face.

Taking a bunch of harnesses, she strapped herself in and hooked up before running down the side of the building where five guards were standing. She killed or knocked them all out in no time before proceeding to the Chinook and killing them. Only for Carlos to save her and kill the last with a knife, throwing it and hitting him in the throat.

They entered the Chinook, finding it empty except for the pilot up front who was busy checking things.

Alice suddenly stopped and was assaulted with a bunch of memories. "We better hurry," she stated before walking up front.

"It's ok," Carlos assured her, "We have time,"

She turned, "No, we have to hurry,"

Carlos and LJ turned and saw Nemesis walking up the ramp they used just minutes ago.

"Holy shit!" LJ cried out, "We stealing his ride!"

Alice stuck her gun to the pilots head, "Take off... I said take off!"

"What's the rush?" a new voice asked.

Alice turned along with the pilot and saw Major Cain standing there, one hand on Angie's shoulder while his pistol pressed softly into the little girls neck. "We've been expecting you."

He marched them out of the helicopter to see LJ, Carlos, and Jill being forced on their knees while their hands were ziptied together. Next to them was a man in a wheelchair that made Angie smile.

"Daddy!" she called in her british accent, breaking away from Cain and rushing up to him, "I knew you wouldn't leave me,"

Ashford threw his arms around her, "Oh sweetheart!" he exclaimed into her hug, "Never, never,"

Cain looked over to Nemesis, "Discard primary weaponry," he ordered as large stadium lights lit up the area.

Nemesis roared, leaning down to drop hit minigun.

The man then turned to Alice while Jill and Carlos shared a look, "The two of you showed such promise, but we had to see you in action... and most impressive you've been. Your like brother and sister, heightened speed, agility, strength, the same killer instinct. Parallel strands of research, now... now we discover which is superior," Cain told her before nodding at Nemesis, "Fight him,"

Alice looked at him for a second, "No,"

The man looked at her blankly, "Fight them or they die,"

She glanced over to others then back to Cain, "What makes you think I care?"

He nodded slowly then turned to the group and aimed his pistol, shooting Dr. Ashford in the chest, causing him to fall out of his wheelchair.

"Daddy! NO!" Angie cried, falling to his side and rubbing his cheek.

Alice watched in shock while the other did the same, Jill and Carlos closed their eyes and turned their heads away while LJ, who was right beside him couldn't look away, horrified at what happened.

"He was a valuable asset to this corporation, I don't care what happens to these people." Cain growled at Alice who only looked at Angie.

Another gunshot went off and to everyone's shock, Cain spun around, holding his shoulder in pain. They all turned and saw Harry standing a ways away, spinning the 9 mm pistol on his finger.

"HOLY SHIT!" LJ screamed, "It's you... your alive!"

"I told you that I'd handle those zombies LJ," Harry mused loudly as Cain held his shoulder.

Jill looked over to LJ, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's that crazy ass white boy I told y'all about." LJ responded.

Harry walked forward, slugging Cain in the mouth. "Who gave you the orders to liquidate Ashford, Major?" he demanded to the man who fell to his knees.

Cain spat out a tooth, "I'm in charge of this, I have the authorization to do so."

Harry kicked him in the chest, "Wrong," he growled cooly, "Ever since you fucked this up, this has been a Black Operation. As Director of Black Operations, I say when you have the authority to kill valuable people."

He kicked the man again, "Ashford was the creator of the virus fool, he also had the perfect antivirus, Umbrella needed his knowledge fool," he growled out before stepping back and turning to Alice.

"Ah... Ms. Abernathy," he greeted, "It's been a long time."

Alice looked at him in confusion as Cain slowly got up, "Do... do I know you?"

He hummed, "I guess not... but once upon a time you did, my name is Harrison James Black, Director of Umbrella's Black Operations branch... I was your boss."

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 3: Escape!

(I own nothing)

-X-

This story will follow both the games and movies to a certain point, to help with the story I'll have to change some dates and years a bit so here's a small timeline.

1980: Harry is born

1991: Harry is 11, goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

1995: Harry is 15, finds out about his friends spying on him and leaves UK.

1998: The events of the first Resident Evil occur.

1998: A few weeks after the mansion incident, everything at the Hive happens. 2 hours later, the Hive is reopened. 13 hours later, Raccoon city is completely overrun by the virus.

-X-

Alice blinked at his words before an acute pain in the back of her head fared, making her gasp and hunch over, grabbing her temples with both hands.

"Ah..." Harry mused as he saw that, "I guess your still suffering from the effects of the tests you underwent. Memory loss is rare but with you... well, with you, one comes to expect the unexpected."

Memories flashed through her mind, images of her walking into a dark office where she was greeted by the dark haired man before her, his eyes glowing in the shadows.

_"I'm having you assigned to the Hive, as Head of Covert Security." _ The mans voice echoed in her mind, _"As one of my best agents I'm sure you know that I expect only the best from you."_

She remembered nodding, _"Of course Sir."_

_"Good, now I'll be sending you in as a standard Operative, no one is to know that you are a part of this branch, which goes without saying. An cover is being arranged as we speak, you will be partnered with one... Percival Spence Parks, you will be a married couple who love each other unconditionally... but your true objective is to make sure he-"_

The memories stopped along with the pain, allowing her to slowly straighten up and stand with a shocked expression on her face as she looked up to stare at Harry.

"I... I was... working... working for you..." she stuttered out with a horrified expression.

Harry nodded slowly, "You were one of my best agents, your mission success rates were one of the highest, second to only one person." he explained while reaching out and touching her shoulder, only for her to pull away, making him frown. "You were never suppose to be taken into the Hive, I gave explicit orders that you were not to be exposed to the virus... at least, not anymore."

"Anymore?" she repeated confusedly.

Harry nodded, "You were a subject in the ESH program, a program that takes normal humans and creates superhumans, you were a promising candidate, it gave you enhanced senses and stamina, further testing enhanced your thought capacity."

"So you turned me into this... into a freak,"

He shook his head, "Ms. Abernathy... you weren't picked... you willingly volunteered for the project." Harry explained before looking to Cain, who was now standing, "If you wish to blame someone for the continued tests, blame him. You needed rest between each session, months of it in fact."

By the helicopter, one of the guards reached up to his helmet as his earpiece came to life before walking forward, stopping a few feet from the Director, "Sir, the Chairmen has sent another chopper, his orders are to make sure your on it and are taken out of the city before the purge."

Harry glanced at the man and nodded, "Good," he stated before turning to Cain, "Ok Cain, I'm leaving this place, you'd better not fuck up anymore or else me shooting you will be a godsend. Do you understand,"

Cain said nothing for a second, the pain in his shoulder taking all of his attention.

Sneering, Harry stepped forward, grabbing his injured shoulder and digging his thumb into the wound, "I said, Do. You. Understand?" he growled as the mans knees went limp.

"Y-yes! YES SIR!" Cain cried out before the finger was removed from his shoulder.

Harry glared down at him for a minute as another Umbrella Helicopter arrived and landed. "It's good to see that were on the same page... now, do your little test and leave this place before the containment fails, I want this place to be a smoldering ruin within the hour."

Turning back to Alice, he locked eyes with her for a moment before turning and walking over to LJ.

"Stand up."

LJ did as he was told and Harry got closer, "Honestly LJ... I'm not mad that you ran. Disappointed sure... but not mad. I almost feel sorry that after this, each and every one of you will be executed." He told them loudly, making them tense. He then walked slowly around the man and punched him hard in the lower back, making him yelp and fall forwards, only for Harry to catch his hands and pull him back.

"Goddamn!" He muttered loudly, his eyes closed, "I thought you said that you weren't mad,"

Harry walked back around him and shrugged, "Who said I was mad?"

He then walked towards the chopper and got on, slamming the door behind him, "Get me out of here," he droned.

The pilot nodded, "At once Sir."

As they flew over the city of Raccoon, Harry opened his Satchel and pulled out a glass small metal case. Opening it, he smirked at the sight of the hand sized glass tube with metal caps on each end. Inside the tube was a pair of small tubes twisted in the shape of a double helix filled with a deep green liquid.

'The perfect antivirus...' he thought to himself with a grin before closing the protective metal casing.

With Ashford dead, this antivirus was the last of it's kind, it was also the perfect building block for his new projects. The first being Daylight a stronger cure for the Virus that could be administered even after the virus has had time to set in, the point where the normal Antivirus would be useless. Lastly, he had Project Typhon to complete.

Looking out the window, he crossed his arms and thought back to those survivors and smirked, he'd see them again... he was sure of it.

-X-

Two hours later...

Harry sat on a private Umbrella jet heading towards his new Umbrella complex in the city of Harvardville with a sleek Umbrella Laptop on his lap.

_"It's good to see that your got out in time Mr. Black." _Wesker mused as his face popped up on smaller window in the corner of the screen. _"It was a pity that the late Mr. Cain and Dr. Ashford weren't among the survivors."_

Harry shrugged, "Cain would've been liquidated even had he survived, the loss of Ashford on the other hand was a major setback, it'll take months to study and engineer a copy of his vaccine,"

_"So you were indeed successful,"_

Harry smirked, "Of course I was, unlike someone... I hear that Chris Redfeild managed to outsmart you at the Mansion in the forest of Raccoon city,"

Wesker's face never even twitched, _"Be that as it may, even with the evidence they had, my connections here at Umbrella stopped them from proving anything, I even had Ms. Valentine humiliated and suspended."_

"Sir,"

Harry looked up and away from the laptop, over to where a man wearing a dark gray BDU with a black utility vest over his chest. On his head was a black half helmet with a gas mask over his face.

Turning back to the computer, he bid farewell to Wesker and closed the lib before turning to the man.

"What is it HUNK?"

"I just received word that the crash site has been located and searched, only one body has been found." HUNK reported, his voice distorted through the mask.

"Any word on who it was?"

"Yes sir, it was Agent Abernathy. I'm told that a breaching tool pierced her chest."

Harry nodded slowly, "I see, who has her now?"

"A Dr. Sam Isaacs, Sir. Her body is being taken to the Detroit Facility. Should I have a unit intercept?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, "No, let Isaacs run his little experiments, no matter what he does Project Valkyrie will activate itself soon enough,"

As HUNK nodded and returned to his seat, Harry intertwined his fingers and allowed a large grin to appear on his face as he looked out the window.

(For special effects, imagine the camera looking at him through the window from the outside of the plane before slowly going back, showing the jet with the Umbrella logo on the tail.)

-X-

3 weeks after the Raccoon City incident...

Dr. Sam Isaacs felt a sense of pride as he stalked down the halls of the Umbrella's detroit labs. He had finally done it, he had brought project Alice back to life after being dead for nearly 24 hours. The whole three weeks had been a touch and go, with teams of scientists watching around the clock to make sure nothing happened to ruin the project.

He had just received a call that something had changed, that Project Alice was about to awaken. Luckily, his quarters were close by so he made it to the lab within minutes.

Walking up to the glass window, where Alice floated in a lime green liquid, attached to breathing tubes and life support monitors, he studied her face for a moment, just before she opened her eyes.

Alice took a moment to look around, a bit scared at waking up underwater but didn't panic.

"Can you hear me?" Isaacs asked, "Can you understand me?"

The girl looked over at him and nodded slowly, placing her hand on the glass.

He nodded, "Good,"

Isaacs turned away and looked to his team, "Begin the purging process."

Alice sat in a fetal position on the small seat in the water, calmly taking deep breaths through the breathing tube before the water started to drain, sending large jets of bubbled from the drainage holes which scared her badly, causing her to panic.

Grabbing at the glass walls, she continued to panic and grasp at anything she could but found nothing until all the water was gone. Then, the platform moved, making her fall against the glass and lose the air tube as the glass wall folded out.

Isaacs grabbed an extra lab coat and walked over to the coughing woman as she laid on the glass, draping the coat over her to cover her nude form. He had no fear of her remembering anything, the trauma and drugs she had been given would ensure that.

"Her recovery is amazing," a woman told Isaacs as she studied Alice's vital signs. "And her powers, both physical and mental are developing at a geometric rate."

Alice sat up slowly, twitching and sputtering as she looked around confusedly, holding the coat over her form in a death grip and never even noticing as Isaacs knelt down to push some of her hair out of her face.

"Wh... Wh... Wh..." she tried to speak only for Isaacs to finish for her.

"Where are you?"

She didn't answer.

"Your safe," he told her gently, taking her by the hand and slowly helping her up, "Come on..."

She stumbled a bit as she stepped of the glass but the man caught her, moving her so that she could lean against the wall next to a monitor where another man was writing things down on a clipboard.

Her attention turned to the pen, which Isaacs noticed.

He took both the board and the pen from the man, "Do you know what this is?" he asked "It's a pen," taking the pen he wrote the word 'Pen' in the middle of the sheet before showing it to her, "Here you try,"

She took the offered pen and slowly scribbled a few random lines on the paper.

"That's it," Isaacs said softly, taking the pen carefully and handing both back to the man next to him, allowing him to get back to copying down the data.

He then took hold of her face and made her look at him, "Do you remember your name?"

"My... m-my name?" she repeated slowly before closing her eyes, "My name?"

Isaacs turned and walked away, leaving her leaning against the wall, "I want to run a 24 hour observation, I want a complete set of blood work."

Alice felt like she was underwater, "My name," she whimpered out, holding her head with her free hand

The computers watching her vitals beeped, alerting them that her heart rate was climbing.

"My name..."

"Sir!" the scientist watching the monitor called, only to be ignored.

-X-

Harry sat in his new office within the underground lab in Harvardville, typing quickly on a console with a cigar smoking from an ashtray next to him. On the screen was the data from the experiments on Alice run by Dr. Isaacs and the results were promising.

Alice was now completely bonded with the T-virus on a cellular level and soon, a genetic level. She was a new breed of human, evolved, better. Her mental capabilities went beyond expectations, not to mention the physical ones added by Isaacs' own experiments.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared, making him smirk as it showed a human outline and bunch of readings. Above it all was a red flashing panel reading, 'Project Valkyrie, activating'.

Pressing a button Harry grinned, "Input command..." he spoke into a small microphone built into the computer, "Activate recording procedures... Project Valkyrie is online."

-X-

Alice's eyes snapped open and all the beeping from the computers suddenly stopped, "My name," she said loudly, her weak tone gone, making everyone look at her. "My name... is Alice,"

A chill went down everyone's spine.

Isaacs turned to see her glaring.

"And I remember everything."

She looked at the man next to her and snatched the pen from his hand, moving to stab him in the eye, only to stop only a fraction of a centimeter from his wide, fearful eye.

There was a moment of silence before she spun around, elbowing him in the face and attacking the other man, knocking them both out. A security guard ran up, only to be punched hard in the throat.

Isaacs froze as she turned her gaze back to him and could do nothing as she grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him through the glass box she had been in.

"Freeze!" another security guard yelled, pulling out a stun gun and aiming it at her.

When she took a step, he fired, both prongs stabbing into her shoulders and emitting enough electricity to put down a horse.

She looked at the prongs then to the man. Grabbing them, she yanked them out and threw them back, stabbing him and making him stun himself as he still held the trigger.

Alice walked out of the lab, down the halls and towards the exit.

-X-

In the security office, the guard stopped what he was doing as he saw Alice walking down the hall leading to the exit. Standing up, he zoomed in and touched his headset, "This is central, requesting backup, maximum response."

The alarm went off and suddenly, every monitor cut off and turned back on, all showing the woman.

"What the..." he started only for her to look right at him through the camera and smirk.

He felt something warm on his lip and rubbed his nose, only to find blood. gasping, he started to cough and scream as blood poured from his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes before falling over, dead.

-X-

Walking out of the building, Alice froze as her entire torso glowed red.

All around her was a group of Umbrella soldiers aiming their guns at her, far too many to be able to escape or fight. Just before she was about to give up, a blacked out SUV pulled up and out stepped LJ from the passenger seat, dressed in Umbrella armor. Behind him in the back seat, came Jill, wearing all black. Carlos came from the front passenger seat, walking around the SUV in a all black suit with an Umbrella pin on his collar.

"Thank you gentlemen, we'll take over from here," Jill said as she pushed passed the men.

"On whose authority?" the squad leader demanded to know.

"Classified," Carlos interjected, walking up and handing him a letter, "Level 10 authorization."

The man read the paper and motioned for his men to stand down, "Sorry sir,"

Carlos nodded and both he and Jill walked up to Alice and guided her to the SUV, putting her in and driving off.

They were allowed passed the checkpoint and that was when Angie popped up from the back seat.

"Are you all right?" she asked looking at the woman who saved her life. The breaching tool that had killed Alice at first had originally been for her, it was only Alice's quick thinking and self sacrifice that saved the little girl.

Alice nodded slowly and looked out the window, looking at the city as they drove.

A few minutes passed before she thought of something, "Level 10? how did you get that?" she asked.

Carlos turned to face her, "Harrison Black sent them, we don't know why but he helped us in Raccoon city and sent the papers to get you out. He was the one that cut LJ's zip tie." he reached into his coat and pulled out a letter, "This came with it, it's addressed to you."

Alice took the unopened letter and opened it.

_Dear Ms. Abernathy,_

_I know your wondering why I'd help you escape from Umbrella, considering your value to the corporation, but the truth of the matter is this. I do not condone what has been done to you, you willingly underwent the testing the first time but the other experiments were forced on you by others. I helped you escape as a way to apologize to you for not stopping it from happening. But know this, you will be hunted by others, run and never stop running, you will be tracked to the ends of the earth so i suggest that you keep a low profile._

_I would help you if I could, but as of now I can not. Ms. Abernathy, as my final order to you, I order you to never allow yourself to fall into the hands of Umbrella again. I doubt I can do this again. _

_Goodbye Ms. Abernathy, I wish you well._

_Signed,_

_Harrison James Black_

-X-

Harry chuckled, "Yes Ms. Abernathy, run like the little lab rat you are," he mused as he watched Alice read the letter through her own eyes from his computer. The letter was a lie, he didn't feel bad about the other experiments done on her, he just needed her out in the world so that he could gather real time data on her, how the virus inside her reacted to the world as she went through her day.

His intercom buzzed and a voice came on, "Sir, Excella Gionne is here to see you,"

Harry pressed the button, "By all means... send her in."

_To be continued..._

-X-


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 4: Dead Aim

(I own nothing)

-X-

"This is fucking irritating," Harry grumbled as he waited in the Umbrella Conference room, waiting for the Board of Directors meeting to begin. Each major facility had a high tech room like this for meetings, when they started, a hologram of each director would materialize in the room where every they were at. The only way you didn't have to be in the room was to be in the field with a special made laptop that would do the same.

He was tempted to take an assignment of his own just so he wouldn't have to deal with this, but the only way he could was if he was the only one capable of handling it, even then, he'd be guarded 24/7 by bodyguards... well, there was that one time he went alone, much to the other directors dismay. Only Wesker supported the idea, mostly because he knew what he was capable of.

After all, Wesker had only been a employee at Umbrella at the time, he saw what Harry could do with magic and offered him a deal. Wesker wanted to be the Chairman of Umbrella but couldn't really do much about it, Harry on the other hand, could. Harry used the Imperius Curse on the former Chairman to officially make Wesker his successor then waited a week to use the Killing Curse, making it look like the man had died in his sleep due to natural causes.

In return, Wesker made Harry the head of Covert Operations, or Black Ops. The pair both developed a healthy, somewhat friendly relationship of 'Don't screw with me and we'll be good,'. After all, Wesker could make Harry have a 'unfortunate accident' while Harry could use his powers and do pretty much whatever. But it had never come to that, if anything, everyone else feared Harry because he seemed to be the Chairman's closest friend.

All the holograms appeared exactly at ten in the morning, all sitting in their seats.

"So gentlemen," Wesker started, sitting in his chair at the head of the table, "How's business."

"Bad," the Company Financial Director stated, "With the Raccoon City incident, our stock took a big blow. Even with the cover up, some people are a bit suspicious."

"Not only that," The Personnel Director mumbled loudly, "But with the loss of so many of our people in the Hive and due to the outbreak, it's hard to find new employees. No one knows that we are the reason for the bomb, they all think it was the nuclear meltdown... thankfully."

"Not only that," Harry started, getting their attention, "But the US government, the part we don't control, has started recruiting survivors from the incident, I believe that a Leon Scott Kennedy was their first recruit. I have no doubt that his knowledge of our part in the outbreak will be given to them, I suggest that we monitor new employees and those with access to important files. They will investigate this sooner or later, be it the FBI or the CIA and we all know that their methods of investigation involve informants and spies."

"What about our people in the agencies?" another asked, "Surely they could prevent that,"

Harry nodded, "That maybe, but in doing so they would reveal themselves and most likely be replaced. I'd rather we take our chances and just keep them from finding the information rather than get the investigation called off for a short time."

He had to admit, these people were much more competent than those of the Wizengamot. The Umbrella Directors main concern was the continued existence of the corporation, not their own personal wealth. But then again, seeing as they only got paid so long as Umbrella was doing business, it did give them the proper encouragement Although... when it came to something other than what they normally dealt with, they were a bit slow at the start.

They went around the table, back and fourth reporting important things that they thought the others should know for about an hour, sometimes exchanging advice or business ideas. Harry on the other hand didn't contribute much more, they had come to expect that from him and while they would love to hear about some of the secret operations he's department had executed, they never asked, plausible deniability and such.

It was no secret among them should Harry ever be arrested and forced to speak, Umbrella would be screwed with a ten foot rusty metal spike wrapped in barbed wire and covered in salt. That was the main reason they wanted him in a secure location and guarded at all times. Some would argue that he was possibly even more influential than Wesker, being that he had an unknown number of agents and soldiers that reported to him.

Slowly, the meeting came to an end and all but Wesker's Hologram flickered out.

"Mr. Black, how is our experiment coming along?" Wesker questioned him after making sure they were alone.

Harry grinned, "I've sent HUNK and his new squad to find the chosen subject, they should be arriving within the day. I've gathered a team of Umbrella scientists to prepare everything and will oversee the project."

-X-

Amanda Thomas had no idea what was going on, she had awaken to loud pounding on her door late one night and went to go answer. Calling out and asking who it was only got more pounding. A flash of urgency had hit her, the last time something like this happened, it was because her mother had a heart attack.

Only, when she opened the door, it wasn't a worried family member or friend, it was a scary looking person wearing a muggle gas mask.

By the time the door had opened, the person had already had a small canister pointed at her and sprayed a thick cloud of purple mist in her face. Then everything went black.

When she awoke, it was to a large, blindingly bright light aiming directly down at her while numerous smaller lights glared down at an angle, eliminating any shadows.

Her pulse raced as she realized that she couldn't move or even feel her magic, leaving her with an empty feeling. Adding the fact that she felt a cold metal underneath her and could see her bare, uncovered breasts from her place left her in a panic.

"Cutting Sedative feeds," A cold female voice echoed in the room, "Subject has regained consciousness. Pain sensory is still unresponsive."

"Sedatives have varying effects on Witches, give it time," another woman mused.

Amanda couldn't see due to the light but couldn't help but feel like a trapped animal, "Where am I?"

Her question was ignored.

"Her vocal functions are still working and-" the voice, a male's this time, was cut off as Amanda felt a burning pain in her body, causing her to scream, "and the sedatives have finally worn off completely."

"Good," a darker and even colder voice hummed, "Continue the process."

Through her pain, she managed to see a tube attached to her arm filled with a emerald green substance before it was injected into her arm.

-X-

Harry crossed his arms and watched vigilantly as the witch before him slowly stopped moving, her pained screams lowering to whimpers and coughs. In the middle of the room was a large box like room that was completely shut off from everything, nothing could get in or out. Air was being pumped in while the Co2 was pumped out and stored in air tanks.

A technician at the computer watched the screen showing her vital signs, "Heart rates lowering, all brain functions are ceasing." he stated out to them before it flat lined, "The T-Virus has entered the next phase,"

Harry nodded, the virus had five main phases, the first was the exposure phase, where the virus enters a new host followed by a brief incubation phase where it bonds to the blood. After that, it hits the Circulation phase, spreading through the body, causing the host body to slowly die before entering a final Incubation phase. Lastly was reanimation phase, which brought the host to life and created a zombie.

Time varied from person to person, some people could become infected and turn in a matter of hours, others could last for a few days.

"Record all data," Harry ordered, "Audio, video, vitals, everything that happens I want to be able to look back on it for study."

A chorus of 'Understood' or 'Yes, Sir' came from the collective group, making him nod and turn away, leaving the lab for a bit.

-X-

Nearly a year later, 1999...

It had taken forever but the extensive testing was complete and Harry had a nice, thick file showing the effects of the T-virus on the Wizarding population. Like with the muggle test subjects used, infection times varied from subject to subject, the longest lasting six days while the shortest was turned within a four hours.

But unlike the muggle zombies, which were only driven by their most basic need of feeding, the magic in them made the wizarding zombies somewhat smarter, capable of simple ambushes and teamwork. Although, their intelligence seemed to come with a price, while they could work together and seemed to understand simple tactics such as ambushing a prey, they were much weaker and easier to kill.

Daylight was also a success. While the late Dr. Ashford's antivirus would be ineffective after the Circulation phase, Daylight could be used and would stop the virus as long as the user wasn't already a zombie or turning. It could also be administered as a vaccine to prevent infection, but it only lasted for a few hours and couldn't be used repeatedly or else you'd build an immunity to it, making the shot useless

His other project, Project Typhon was also coming along, slowly, but getting there.

Project Valkyrie was a detrimental help towards Typhon, with all the data he got from Alice he knew exactly how the Virus reacted on the body with stress and other everyday actions. But his letter to Alice was beginning to make her antsy, she never liked to be in one place for too long, he didn't expect her to stay with the others for much longer, she cared for them too much to put them in danger with Umbrella as they searched for her... well, Sam Isaacs was looking.

Another thing that they had learned over the year was that even with the destruction of Raccoon city, leaving nothing more than a deep hole in the ground, traces of the T-virus were still being detected by the small facility that they placed there in the center. Luckily, it was contained within the crater where a ward was placed by a team of 'special' Agents, keeping it in place and unable to spread.

Sadly, such extreme precautions weren't taken by others who were studying the virus in other places around the world, his branch had been working hard to cover up and contain two notable outbreaks.

The first being in November of 1998, two months after the Raccoon city incident. The Umbrella owned town located on Sheena Island was overrun with infection due to Vincent Goldman, the commander of the hidden facilities on the island. From the reports, the only survivors were two children and a man by the name of Ark Thompson.

Lastly was the total cluster fuck on Ashford Island. Someone had tried to steal the virus and caused yet another outbreak that turned the island scientists and workers into zombies. Not only that but a few days before, Claire Redfeild had raided one of their facilities in Paris and was sent there after her capture. She managed to escape and sent a message out for help using an unlocked and unprotected computer.

He blamed Alfred Ashford, who had no relation to the one who created the virus and died in Raccoon city. Alfred's grandfather was a founding member of Umbrella and loved to spout it out in his annoyingly high-pitched voice. Suffice it to say, he made sure to give Wesker a 'I told you so' look before the man left to Ashford island. On a mission to retrieve a sample of the new virus they had created there.

He didn't bother to push for tougher security and protocols, idiots like Alfred and Vincent were everywhere in Umbrella, they would abide for a week or two, then the idea of 'I'm in charge here, I make the rules' would set in, leading to accidents that could be avoided.

But lately, there hadn't been any major problems his branch had to take care of, although, there were some major investigations over some missing viral samples from the Paris labs. But it wasn't his branch leading the inquiry, so he wasn't looking into it himself.

-X-

September, 2002...

Harry sat in his rather uncomfortable seat, loading a fifteen round magazine one bullet at a time in the dim red light that lit up the metal walls around him.

In the four years after the Raccoon City incident, Umbrella had taken a brutal beating in the stock market and was being torn apart by Anti-Umbrella groups all over the world. Umbrella was now an officially hated and scorned company, their image despised by everyone.

Despite efforts at getting good PR and coverups, it was now common knowledge that they were not the respectable pharmaceutical company that made make-up and medicine, they were makers of Biological weapons.

But even with the UN condemning and hunting them down, they never stopped what they were doing and continued their research into the viruses.

Harry holstered his weapon and lit a cigar, leaning back and ignoring the loud whirling sound all around him.

They had found out where those viral samples went, or better yet, the information found them. Not too long ago, a National news cast from the US as well as China was picked up, playing a message from Morpheus D. Duvall, a former Umbrella employee that threatened to launch missiles at major US and Chinese cities unless they paid him billions of dollars.

Morpheus was utterly obsessed with his own looks, even spending hundreds of thousands in Umbrella funding to have reconstructive surgery done on him to keep his youthful appearance. Which was the main reason his Umbrella accounts and assets were seized following his removal from the company.

"Sir!" the Umbrella pilot called from the cockpit, "Were approaching the vessel."

Harry looked to his side, where five soldiers sat awaiting deployment along with HUNK. "Lock and load," he called out, standing up and grabbing a metal bar above him to keep steady. "Were going in hot, main priority is to eliminate Morpheus Duvall and retrieve the stolen samples. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!" the five yelled out as one.

Each wore similar armor like HUNK but didn't have the glowing red lens on their gas mask. All were vaccinated with the Daylight Vaccine to prevent infection and armed with sleek black Umbrella made weapons and ammo.

Each had a H&K MP5 except for HUNK, who carried an H&K G36K with an under barrel grenade launcher. They all carried the same sidearm to prevent the need to carry anything besides 9mm bullets aside from HUNK and one other member.

Said member was know by the callsign Goblin 6, a tough as nails woman who carried a 12 round Protecta Striker on her back with a strap for breaching purposes.

Harry himself wore armor just like theirs and even had a gas mask as well, but he refused to wear it unless he had to, opting to wear it on his hip. The only difference in his armor and theirs were a few protection charms and the symbol on his shoulders showing that he was the commanding officer. None had any identifying marks that could link them to Umbrella.

"Intelligence reports that a member of the US STRATCOM (US Strategic Command Forces) has been sent in to deal with the threat as well as a Agent of the Chinese Safety Division," Harry called out loudly as they had only gotten a short report before being sent out, "Capturing them is preferred but if this proves to be a problem then extreme use of deadly force is authorized. Thermal scans have located our main target in the ships bridge and have located only two other strong heat signatures, all other crew and passengers have been infected and turned, eliminate them with extreme prejudice."

The chopper came to a hover on the deck before HUNK threw open the door and tossed out a fast rope. The red light turned green and he slid down to the deck of the ship followed by Goblin 2-6. (HUNK is considered to be Goblin 1 while Harry is addressed as Sir, Commander, or Father)

Lastly, Harry followed behind them and the pilot reeled in the rope with a automated pulley before flying off.

_"This is Charlie-Echo 2, returning to base. Will return at the prearranged time for pick up. Out." _The pilot said over their radio.

As the team spread out, finding signs of an explosion not too far away along with some burning tables and chairs that had been on the deck, Harry tapped the com on his ear, "Roger that, Father out,"

"Area clear," Goblin 2 stated after a moment, scanning the area with his MP5, "Signs indicate a small explosive, possibly a frag."

Harry reached around his back and palmed the grip of his TMP submachine gun and held it in front of him, "We are close to an hour behind the other two agents, most likely them," he said before reaching into a side pouch of his belt and pulling out a silencer, "Suppressors on, these things are attracted by loud noises,"

With each weapon silenced, except HUNK's, who pulled out his pistol and used it's silencer, they moved as one to a door and made their way towards the bridge.

-X-

HUNK led the team as point man while Goblin 3, a muscled ex-marine turned Umbrella soldier, took up the rear, making sure nothing took them by surprise from behind.

The others took extra care with their commanding officer in-between them, each ready to take a hit to protect him.

Harry had to admit, with this team, he felt like he'd be able to survive a zombie apocalypse. Although, it did get a bit annoying with HUNK in the lead, Goblin 3 in the back, Goblin 6 on his left, Goblin 5 on his right, and Goblin 4 slightly ahead of him while Goblin 2 was slightly behind him. If he wanted to move, he would bump into Goblin 4, who was already a bit jumpy in the first place.

"Hold," HUNK said lowly, crouching down and holding up a fist, causing the others to stop and crouch as well.

"What is it?" Goblin 4 asked, gripping his MP5 tightly.

A low, reptilian hiss echoed down the hall they were on as a hunched over figure approached. It was close to five feet tall and had long muscular arms that could reach the floor. Covered in green scales with yellow eyes and pointed teeth, the beast looked around.

"Shit," Harry muttered.

It was a Hunter, a BOW (Bio-Organic Weapon) designed by combining a fertilized human ovum with reptilian DNA and implanting the t-virus into the resulting creature. They were one of the most successful BOWs made to date, easy to make, possessed a decent fighting instinct, and were fairly reliable when programmed.

"Sir," one of the soldiers whispered through the coms, "do we fire?"

"Hold your fire," he stated.

Hunters were very fast on their feet and their hide was extremely tough, normal bullets would barely harm it unless you aimed for a soft spot such as the face.

His thoughts were cut off as an MP5 open fired, peppering the Hunter with 9mm rounds which only got its attention and pissed it off.

The Hunter gave a loud shriek and sprinted down the hall towards them as they all open fired.

Despite its resistance to bullets, six automatics and a pistol quickly turned it into a bloody lump in the middle of the hall.

"Goddamn it," the bespectacled man cursed, glaring at the person in front of him, Goblin 4, who had been the first to shoot, "I said hold your fire."

"I'm... I'm s-sorry sir."

-X-

The squad stopped in the hotel part of the ship and Harry checked his PDA, which had been given to him before the mission, "Ok, here's were we split up," he told them, "HUNK, take your men to the area where the missiles are being stored, me and my team will go after Morpheus."

HUNK saluted and he, along with Goblin 2, 4, and 5, broke off and went downstairs while Harry, and Goblins 3 and 6 went up towards the Helm.

They reached the doors, a set of metal blast doors which Goblin 6's shotgun would have no effect on only to find them locked. But luckily, his wand opened the door in a snap.

As they slid open, Morpheus spun around in shock. He was around 5'10" with a medium build, long white hair and wore all black. But as of now he looked like shit, he could barely stand and had a ugly bruise on his face along with multiple lacerations and dried blood.

"Y-You!" Duvall gasped out, reaching for the magnum revolver he carried only to have a few hollow points tear his arms and legs apart, forcing him to his knees.

Harry's TMP had a bit of smoke coming from the barrel as be held the gun at the hip, not even aiming as he fired.

"You should've know better Duvall," Harry mused coldly as he walked closer, Goblin 3 watching the hall while 6 stood at the door. "For the theft of Umbrella property, you have been sentenced to liquidation, do you have any last words?"

"You will not stop me, I will not-"

Harry pulled the trigger, firing the rest of the clip into the man's chest, killing him instantly and spraying blood all over the floor and consoles.

"Sorry... didn't catch that,"

Removing the clip from his TMP, Harry turned away to face the waiting Goblin 6 while replacing the spent clip with a new one just as his radio buzzed to life.

_"Father, this is Goblin 1. Objective complete, the samples have been obtained and the warheads rigged to detonate by remote timer."_

Harry clicked the button on the headset, "Understood, regroup for extraction at sector Alpha." he ordered, getting an affirmative in response from HUNK.

"all right, our part is done," he said to the other two only to get cut off by Goblin 6.

"Sir, behind you!" she screamed, quickly aiming her submachine gun.

Harry spun around, only to be hit in the chest by a bolt of pale yellow lightning, which sent him flying a off his feet and into a wall where he blacked out.

When he awoke, the control room was fried, each console and monitor was destroyed, emitting sparks and zapping sounds.

Pushing himself up, he found his TMP partly melted and ruined on the ground next to him while the ruined remnants of his radio hung on his vest and winced as his back popped a few times.

He looked around him, Morpheus was gone, the only evidence of his presence being a nice sized pool of blood. Over to the side laid the unmoving, smoking, and charred remains of both Goblin 3 and 6. Each sporting a large hole in their torso that had been cauterized.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, thinking of the ways to make Duvall suffer. While Goblin 3's was a small loss, Goblin 6's death had a bit more of an impact.

All those times HUNK was sent out on an assignment, Goblin 6 had been his replacement. A very sexy replacement with no prudish bone in her body or even a sense of shame.

Her real name was Victoria, Victoria Grant.

There had been many times when he would be in his private quarters, sitting in the living room doing whatever, only for her to calmly walk past him after taking a shower and holding a single towel... wrapped around her hair. She also liked to walk around in her panties with a tank top on, showing off her firm bum as well as the multiple styles of thongs and G-strings she owned, one even had the umbrella logo on the front.

Needless to say, he was much, 'much' closer to her than the others.

Gently, Harry took her hexagonal Umbrella dog tags from around her neck and picked up her undamaged Striker as well as the ammo for it.

Duvall would die, he would die slowly and painfully.

With that, Harry took out his wand and cast a charm, causing his body to vanish from sight before muttering "Point me..."

-X-

"Commander? Commander, come in. Do you read me?" HUNK called over the radio as he and his team took cover out of sight on the ships deck, waiting for Harry and his team to arrive. Navigating through the ship had been harder without the Commanders magic to unlock the doors so it had taken much longer to return to the evac zone, taking up to two hours along with another of just waiting.

"Should we go search for him?" Goblin 5 questioned from his position crouched behind a table.

"Negative," HUNK replied, "Orders are to wait here,"

"But sir-"

A sudden explosion followed by loud gunshots caught their attention, making them look up to the part of the ship where the crew would steer it.

A whole section of the windows and wall had been blown out and there were two objects falling towards them.

-X-

Shortly before...

Bruce McGivern gasped in exaltation as he aimed his gun at the approaching monster that he found out was actually Morpheus. He... she... it, whatever it was, now looked like a woman and was an off white color with a large, mutated red claw for it's right arm. Lightning arced all over it and deflected any bullet shot at it and would hurt him if he got too close.

A few feet away from him was Fong Ling, a sexy Chinese woman that had agreed to work with him after a lot of fighting and insults.

Fong wore black leather like pants with a white chinese shirt and carried a silenced pistol on her hip, but at the moment, she was dazed from being back handed by the monster they had been fighting, getting zapped in the process.

They had thought that they escaped Morpheus a while ago, but upon reaching the wheel house, it attacked them and quickly gained the upper hand and melting the only door that could be used to escape.

"It is useless," the female beast mused, slowly walking over with it's high heel-like feet, "None shall stop me,"

Suddenly, the metal door that had been melted exploded, flying into the room and narrowly missing Morpheus as smoke filled the wheel house.

A shotgun blast echoed in the smoke, a 12 gauge slug impacting against the monster and making it stumble back, followed by another and another until 12 shots had fired and Morpheus had been pushed into a computer station used for navigation.

With all the smoke, no one saw the red light fly into it's chest, only hearing the tortured screams that followed.

"Suffer Duvall," growled a voice, "Scream, I want to hear you scream!"

A minute passed and the tortured screaming never faltered.

Next, the boat rocked as an explosion blew the wall apart, releasing the smoke and sending Morpheus flying out, it's body separating into two bloody chunks.

Bruce was knocked back by the pressure wave and knocked out as he slammed head first into a fire extinguisher, blacking out and falling to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut.

-X-

When Harry arrived to the landing zone, he was greeted by the other members of the team while Bruce and Fong were floating behind him, unconscious. No words were needed for them to know what happened to the other members of the squad, as he still had Goblin 6's striker in his hand.

Bruce and Fong were restrained by HUNK, who carried some zip ties in his equipment pack and their weapons were tossed into the ocean as the Umbrella Chopper approached.

As they got in and began to leave, HUNK gave Harry the detonator and he clicked it, causing the timer to start counting down.

They were nearly a mile away when the ship exploded, lighting up the sea. But it was a subdued feeling of triumph.

To HUNK, he never felt any emotions, his extensive training had killed his human feelings, turning him into an unfeeling monster.

To the other Goblin squad members, they were feeling the loss of their fellow soldiers and were solemn as they sat in their seats.

Harry... he felt a slight twinge in his heart and could feel the weight of the tag in his pocket. It was like the little metal plate with the name of Goblin 6 pressed into it had been a thousand times heavier. He hadn't felt like this sense he watched Sirus be thrown through the vale at the Department of Mysteries.

The mission was a success... but for once in his life, Harry had to wonder.

'But at what cost?'

_To be continued..._

-X-

Don't worry about Harry turning into some pussy or becoming a 'hero'. It's just that ever since Sirus died, he had never felt another loss like that and it jump started some old feelings and thoughts.

Also, this was a filler with Resident Evil Dead Aim, for those who haven't heard of it.

Well please just review and tell me what you think, I hope you don't mind the jump from 1999 to 2002, but it was better than skipping it all and jumping straight to 2005 or 2009.

PS: Please tell me who'd you like to see him get paired with, good girls or bad girls it doesn't matter. Also, if it isn't too much to ask, please write a little reason why you'd like to see Harry paired with whoever you chose and why she should be chosen, it would help me decide better.

Now, to end with one of my favorite lines: Have a blessed day.


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 5: Typhon

(I own nothing)

-X-

August 2003, 11 months after the incident on the Spencer Rain, the Umbrella owned yacht that Duvall had hijacked.

Harry, age 23, sat in his private quarters with a sneer on his face. Umbrella was finished now or at least the public parts. The UN had declared Umbrella a bioterrorist organization and started a hunt to bring them all to justice with the Chairman, Albert Wesker, at the top of the worlds most wanted list as well as the directors of Umbrella.

The UN had started a joint organization called the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short. Their purpose was to hunt down the B.O.W.s that Umbrella had made and sold as well as find any Umbrella personal to bring them to justice. Apparently, the U.S. Government had requested that the BSAA be formed and had been pushing for it for a while, the speed in which it was formed and accepted by the UN was astounding.

But to make matters worse, one director was now in the custody of the BSAA, and not because he was arrested, he went to them in hopes of not being sent to prison. The man had given up all the information he knew, exposing a number of Umbrella secrets and facilities, resulting in the loss of millions of dollars in funds and billions in research.

The man got an official pardon and was taken into protected custody, but it had to be a hollow feeling of victory. The man was somewhere in Europe, but his family was in the U.S., so when they were flown out of the country to be with him, tragedy struck.

When landing, pilots lost all control of the passenger jet as the cockpit suddenly lost all power. Needless to say, there were no survivors when the small private jet slammed into the runway at the wrong angle, sliding across the airfield and into a refueling truck.

Evidence pointed to numerous faulty wiring in what they could find, but the BSAA and others knew that the jets crash was an act of vengeance towards the traitor from Umbrella.

But the BSAA and the UN found out something else with their attempts to stop Umbrella. With all their work in finding the facilities, they opened up the way for others to steal the viruses and soon, the black market was full of sellers, trying to make big money selling Umbrella made Bio-weapons.

He leaned back his seat, shirtless as a chain necklace swinging from his neck as it's place was disturbed, the Umbrella made dog tag shining in the light.

But even with Umbrella in this shape, it didn't mean that they were powerless or friendless.

A needle stuck in his forearm, making him hum.

"I must say," said a woman with a thick Italian accent as she injected him with a blackish clear liquid and pulled it out, "I never expected for your project to work so well, I mean... with Umbrella's track record and all,"

Harry didn't look at her, only winced as she stabbed him with another needle, this time with a bit more force than before. "Do not compare me with those foolish researchers and scientists, I do not make mistakes like them. I test, observe, and study these things before commit to them."

"Isn't that the truth," she mused, pulling the syringe out and rubbing his arm with a sly grin on her face, "But tell me, just how closely did you watch me?"

Her tone held an air of seduction as her fingers ghosted over the flesh of his arm.

Harry balled his fist and flexed his arm as the skin seemed to bulge and bubble for a moment, his veins seeming to expand and twist in his body. After a moment the feeling stopped, causing him to smirk and turn to the woman.

She was younger than him by three years and was about 5'9'', weighing about 120 pounds. Her skin was pale and flawless under her white business suit-dress and her hair, which was dark, inky black, was pulled into a large bun.

He touched her cheek, caressing it as he looked into her silvery grey-blue eyes. "Close enough to know you moan out my name at night, Excella," he said with a grin.

She turned away, breaking away from his eyes as her cheeks turned from pale white to a burning red. She was a bit glad for it too, as she had trouble turning from his eyes.

After each time she injects him with that black liquid, his eyes would turn from green to a shiny black for a few hours. They just seemed to pull you in and not let go.

Harry chuckled darkly, sitting up and leaning over her, his hot breath on her neck. "Does that really embarrass you?" he questioned deeply, "Even after I've seen your body in all it's glory? Watched as it writhed under me?"

He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest, one hand finding her breast while the other rubbed her thigh.

-X-

Hours later, the 20 year old left his compound with a dopy smile and shaking legs.

Harry watched her leave with a smirk as his eyes finally returned back to their normal shade of killing curse green. Project Typhon had been completed and he was now infected with it. But now he had to take regular doses of both the Typhon virus as well as a bit of Daylight to keep the effects from going out of control.

Typhon, AKA Typhoeus, Typhaon, or Typhos was the last son of Gaia and was the most deadly monster of Greek Mythology. Legends state that Typhon attempted to destroy Zeus for imprisoning his mother and the rest of the Titans and call him the Father of all Monsters. He was said to have a human upper body and a vipers lower body, so Harry found the name suitable seeing as the Typhon virus was made using the DNA of a basilisk, the king of snakes.

Project Typhon had been his attempt at ultimate magical power, he used it on hundreds of witches and wizards in the process, killing 85 percent of the subjects in the process, their magic reducing them to a puddle. Another 10 percent were mutated into hulking snakelike beasts that made a normal hunter look weak.

While not a complete failure, the beasts were taken down and cryogenically frozen for later study. They were given the name, Sweepers.

Of the remaining 5 percent, 3 percent were given extraordinary powers, powers that he wanted. But when it looked like he had finally succeeded, they melted, their magical cores buckling under the strain and killing them by flooding pure magic through their bodies.

But out of the remaining few, they were perfect creations, they no longer needed wands for most spells, some also showed various superhuman powers such as; Accelerated healing, Acid generation, Poison/Venom generation, enhanced senses/reflexes/strength, and lastly, Reactive adaptation or evolution.

These few were also killed to prevent them from escaping or destroying things with their newfound powers, but the data he got from them was invaluable.

With only a few more tests and changes, he injected himself for the virus and felt the addictive flow of pure power flow through him. But even in his power-induced daze, he knew he needed practice and restraint so he started training, even cutting off all communication with the others Directors, only telling Wesker that he would be away for a while.

His cellphone/PDA beeped, breaking him from his train of thought. Pulling it from his pants pockets, he found a message from one of his agents. She was in Iowa and had kidnapped a certain individual that would be valuable in the future. It also had a small picture the girl she kidnapped, tied up but sedated.

The little girl was Angela Ashford.

-X-

As Excella rode in the back of her limo back to the airport, her time in america coming to an end as she now had to return to her work in the Tricell's africa branch, she couldn't help but notice the change that Harry had gone through. Before he was a bit cold and serious in his work, yet he'd always make time if she needed to meet with him about something. He was never the one to instigate a round of hot, sweaty sex, like she had done in the past with him. Nor was he as forward and dominate.

But now, with that virus coursing through him, he was different. He was much more foreword and rough, much to her enjoyment. His cold looks of indifference were far an few between, replaced by smirks and grins that showed his pearly white teeth, and lastly, his muscles were bigger. Before he was a bit thin but not skinny, now he was wiry and musclier, like a runner or swimmer.

She blushed and quivered at the tingling sensation she felt in her lower body, he was amazing, his power intoxicating. In her mind, Harry was a god bound in human form and she, his mortal goddess, would do anything for him.

Excella never noticed the surveillance team that had followed her to this place.

-X-

"Ugh... what hit me?" Jill Valentine wondered as she sat up, looking around to find herself sitting in the drivers seat of a old van outside of a small motel.

On the floor, she found one of her small pistols tucked out of sight as well as a few bags from a cheap fast food place, then she remembered. She and Angie had been out to get her and the others some lunch.

Seeing as they were all still being hunted by rouge Umbrella agents, or so they thought, they had all moved around a lot to keep off the grid, staying in a place for a few weeks to make some money then moving on.

Carlos had been fixing up some older trucks and cars for people, revealing that he had some mechanic experience in his past while LJ would help. She had also found a job working here and there at a dinner while Alice would home school Angie with what she knew.

Looking to the seat beside her, she panicked as the seat was empty and got out, grabbing her gun in the process before running to the motel rooms they had rented.

She burst in, reviving a startled look for LJ while Alice had quickly aimed her shotgun, only to lower it at the sight of her friend.

"Angie's gone!" she told them quickly.

She quickly told them what she knew, which wasn't much, just that she and Angie went to get lunch and blacked out when she pulled into the parking lot.

The group went into the parking lot and began to investigate the van. After an hour of searching, Alice pulled the vents out of the front and cursed.

"What is it?" Carlos asked, having searched the very back while Jill was in the middle seats.

Alice pulled out small square box with a blinking red light above a small radio receiver on the side while four silver cylinders were attached to the back, each baring an Umbrella logo.

"Umbrella," Carlos growled, punching the side panel, "Damn it,"

-X-

Harry spent a few months training his magic and powers brought on by the Typhon virus in his body, so far he had learned that he had a slight regeneration factor, capable of healing most small wounds in a few minutes while larger ones took longer depending on the size and severity. He also found that by channeling magic through his body he became stronger and more agile, depending on how much magic he used would determine how much he could lift or how quick he was.

He also found out a little tick he didn't expect to have, his teeth could inject venom. Most likely a product of having basilisk venom in his blood from the chamber of secrets thing when he was 12. As a matter of fact, he also suspected that his ability to heal came from the Phoenix tears in him.

Suddenly the alarm for his entire complex went off, all the lights flashing red all at once as a loud klaxon went off, alerting the entire underground facility of the alert.

-X-

Hours before...

Chris Redfeild anxiously waited for the go to raid the Umbrella facility hidden in Harvardville. Stretching his muscles and popping his joints, he couldn't believe that they had finally gotten such a big break. As an SOA of the BSAA, he was going in with a team to take down another Umbrella base, not only that, but the base of a Umbrella Director.

For a while now, the BSAA had been suspecting that Excella Gionne was in contact with a Director. They had tailed her everywhere and finally, she led them to this place, an old apartment complex in the slums that had gone under some questionable 'Maintenance' to its foundation a few years back. They had also gotten some intelligence from an Umbrella spy on how to get into the base.

While he was all for bringing Umbrella down, he did know better than to rush in, Umbrella wasn't a corporation to turn your back on or act with out thinking. They had spent these last few months staking out the place.

"Whooo boy," exclaimed another BSAA member as he stood in the building they were using next to the apartment, "Finally gonna strike back at those bastards for what they've done,"

He had long curly hair and was wearing standard BSAA armor while he held a pump action shotgun over his shoulders.

"Knowing Umbrella..." Chris muttered loudly among the other agents in the room, "This won't be easy,"

"Oh come on," the man shot back, "We got the drop on them, they have no idea were here."

Chris hummed, hoping that the man was right as he checked over his own weapon, a standard SIG 556 assault rifle.

They had acquired plans for the buildings, the target building had a basement that was added on in the renovation and shared a common wall with this buildings basement. The plan was to break through the wall and use the information to infiltrate the complex, they would clear the way for more teams to follow them and hopefully capture the target with ease.

"All right people," their Commanding officer called, "I just got the order, were going in,"

Not wanting to set off any alarms, they were forced to drill and break through the walls. But when no alarms went off, they were thankful and didn't mind if it had taken a bit longer.

Using the Spies information, they found the hidden elevator that took them down to the VIP level and stepped foot off of the lift.

"Oh SHIT!"

Having spread out, they all turned to see a woman in a lab coat sprinting away and running towards an alarm button.

Some fired a few rounds with their silenced weapons but she had managed to set off the alarms before slumping to the clean polished floors, dead.

-X-

_'Intruders in Level 3,'_ the alarms read as a blueprint of the complex appeared on his TV that hung on the wall.

Harry saw the ten small red dots and cursed venomously before turning and getting his equipment, as well as putting some pants on.

-X-

As the team split into two groups of five, Chris found himself shooting at a few scientists and researchers who refused to give themselves up, having armed themselves with various side arms while a few guards armed with MP5s joined them. Outnumbering the five BSAA soldiers.

"This is Bravo team, were engaging the enemy," one man said over the radio, ducking back behind a corner as a bullet hit the wall close to his face, "Requesting back up- over,"

There was no answer.

"I repeat, we need back up... do you read me over?"

There was a short silence from the radio before it crackled to life.

_"AHHH What is that... Oh my god... It's not human,"_ Came the terrified screams of Alpha teams commander, accompanied by more screams and gunshots._ "Our bullets aren't even hitting it!" _There was another scream followed by a loud ripping sound. _"Holy fuck! Ken's down! No... no... no, no, NOOOOooo-"_

Bravo team felt chills roll down their spines as another loud ripping noise came over the radio followed by the pained gurgles of the Commander.

There was a silence among them, even the bullets from the Umbrella personnel didn't phase them.

Then, a intercom came to life and all the shooting stopped.

_"This is Director Black, all BSAA operatives, you are to lay down your weapons and surrender or face a similar fate as your companions,"_

No one said a word until Alex, the cowboy of the group yelled out, "Kiss my ass! I ain't given up to you. None of us will,"

Then the radios they wore crackled to life, _"I expected as much, but in all honestly I just needed to know where you were,"_

"Oh shit," Chris exclaimed in shock, "Fall back, everyone back to the lift!"

He was the first to sprint away with his team in tow just a step behind. Running and running as fast as his legs could go, he spotted the elevator doors slowly closing and jumped in, followed by Dan DeChant and Parker Luciani while the other two couldn't make it and beat on the doors or tried to pry it open.

The three tried to open the doors or hack the terminal but failed as it was completely locked down, but they could still hear their other two team mates as the lift started up, their pleas and screams would haunt them forever.

-X-

Harry chuckled as he reached the corridor where the elevator had locked down and began to return to the surface. His dark chuckling caught the two BSAA operatives attention and they turned to see him standing their and gasped in shock at the sight of him.

He was wearing some jeans and a tank top but they were covered in blood, his hands and arms were wet and shining with warm crimson fluid, even his face, especially his mouth, was drenched in the stuff.

One started shooting, but to their horror, each round seems to veer off course and peppered the walls with the hot lead.

Harry just continued to approach them, using a wandless repelling charm to repeal their bullets away from him. He then raised his hands and they both were pushed into the wall and slammed to the side again and again until their guns clattered to the ground.

Then, using his speed, he seemed to appear in front of the first and speared him through the chest with his fist, killing him.

The other man started screaming and pleading for his life, but Harry had no mercy to give, reaching down and picking him up by the head.

Forcing his neck to the side, Harry growled and sank his teeth into the BSAA agent, injecting his venom in the man who suddenly screamed even louder and began to thrash around like he had been set on fire.

Slowly, his venom killed the man and Harry let out a loud, echoing chuckle that echoed up the elevator shaft. Making Chris and the other two shutter in fear.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review.

I'm thinking of rewriting later on, maybe give this a whole new spin.


	6. Chapter 6

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 6: I am Typhon

(I own nothing)

-X-

The area outside of the rundown apartment building was in chaos, the anguished screams of the advance team had been heard by all BSAA personnel topside before it all went dead and with the threat of another biological outbreak, the city was ordered to undergo a evacuation until further notice, even the national guard was called in.

BSAA and National guard set up a perimeter around the building with snipers on far away rooftops, armored vehicles making roadblocks with heavy weapons like 50 cal machine guns and automatic grenade launchers on top of them.

_"We got something coming out!"_ One sniper said over the radio, causing everyone else to get ready in case of a hostile.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" yelled the BSAA commander that was in charge as he recognized the three that came running out of the building with Redfeild in the lead.

"IT'S COMING!" Chris yelled, "IT'S COMING UP, GET READY!"

"Redfeild," the man spoke, grabbing the man's shoulders as he got near, "Calm down, what was it? What happened down their,"

Chris retold what exactly happened and got to the end where they got off the lift, where they stopped to catch their breath and mourn the loss of their comrades. Then, the doors to the lift shut and returned to the bottom, that's were they heard the voice over the radio, _'I'm coming for you, there will be no escape.'_

Taking their word for it, the man quickly gave the orders to have everyone get ready.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A female sniper screamed, her pricing shriek echoing from the rooftop five stories up.

They turned and saw her flailing around wildly as her body dropped like a rock off the building and landed on a civilian car with a sickening crunch while the metal roof collapsed and caved in.

_"Oh my god, what-" _ A crunching sound cut off the persons words and soon, they head ear shattering screams.

Turning, they all saw a figure holding up the sniper, biting into his neck as the person screamed like he was covered in burning oil.

"That's it!" Chris called out, "That's the B.O.W."

"OPEN FIRE!" the Commander yelled.

-X-

Harry grinned as he threw the first sniper off the roof and sped over to the next one, biting him in the next and injecting his venom into the bloodstream. Only, when a bullet suddenly priced his shoulder, he was forced to let go and fell back with a grunt of pain and a feral hiss.

The downside to his magic was that he could channel only one thing at a time, if he wanted to be strong he'd be running at his normal speed, if he wanted to be quick, he was strong as a normal human. It also worked the same with his spells, he couldn't multitask with this, he had been using his magic to be fast and wasn't using his little repelling charm, earning a hot round of lead through his shoulder.

Channeling magic to his shoulder, he watched at the bullet seemed to pop out and heal over. He would've healed eventually but focusing on that sped the process up.

Standing, Harry bolted and leaped across the large gap between buildings, dodging bullets and grenades as he neared the next and final sniper.

Landing on the edge, he leaned to the side as the sniper fired his handgun, dodging the bullets with his inhuman speed as he got closer and closer.

The man screamed in rage as he fired bullet after bullet until it was empty, he threw it at the... the thing and pulled out his combat knife.

Harry ducked and sidestepped each wild swing from the BSAA sniper and grinned darkly when he caught the final slash and kneed the man in the chest, making him cough and wheeze. Then, he reared back and brought his elbow down on the man's arm, shattering it before throwing him off the building, where he fell to his death on the unforgiving sidewalk.

With the snipers taken care of, he began running again, this time leaping off the building and onto a hummer, causing the National guard around it to yelp in surprise before they tried to shoot him with their assault rifles.

Only, he suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" one questioned, looking around shakily.

Harry smirked as he crouched down on the hummer under a invisibility charm, watching as the soldiers searched around for him. Jumping off, he tackled one man who was further from the others and sank his teeth into the flesh of his arm, the razor sharp points of his fangs easily pricing through the man's uniform.

Quickly getting away from the now screaming National Guard, who was feeling the effects of his venom, Harry stole his combat knife and moved out of the way as his comrades called for a medic and tried to help him.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A-"

The man's throat opened up, seemingly on it's own.

"What's happening!" another cried before Harry stabbed him in the skull, letting go and standing behind the man, grabbing the rifle he'd been holding and aiming at the others before he fired. The effect made it look like the man was possessed, firing his rifle at the others until he ran out and just dropped dead.

Harry, still under his charm, looked around and chuckled madly before looking out to the barricade far down the road, where an APC and a few other Hummers were approaching.

Looking at the hummer next to him, he smirked and let the charm fall before jumping on top.

-X-

National Guard Sergeant Jenkins leaned forward in his seat as he saw the B.O.W. jump onto the hummer and grab something, "What's it doing?" he wondered as they got closer, realizing what it was doing, he slammed on the breaks, "EVERYONE OUT!" He screamed before the Hummer was flipped by an explosion.

-X-

Grinning insanely, Harry ripped the 75 pound Mk 19 grenade launcher from its mount on top of the Hummer and fired a single 40mm grenade, missing a hummer by inches but causing it to flip.

Pressing the button on the handle as he held the other end by the ammo box, he launched all 45 rounds at the approaching vehicles, destroying the hummers but barely making the approaching APC slow down, all in under a minute.

Sneering, he dropped the Mk 19 and jumped from the hummer, grabbing something off one of the bodies before sprinting towards the APC. Causing those inside to smirk, thinking that they were going to crush him and didn't even bother to arm the cannon on top.

Harry jumped up as the APC neared, landing on the top and grabbing the gunner hatch on top. He grunted a bit but the sound of bending metal showed that the locking mechanism was no match for him.

The soldiers inside were frantic at this, one even started shooting at the open hatch but nothing happen.

Harry hummed, holding a hand grenade that he had taken moments before and pulled the pin, letting the safety lever fly off before he tossed it in.

Seconds later, the APC shook once as the explosive went off. Harry climbed in to it and looked around, he wasn't a engineer by any sense of the word but everything seemed to still be in working order, seeing as the engine was still rumbling.

Pulling the dead body of the driver out of the way, he tossed him into the back and got into the drivers seat, "Let's see how they like this."

Pulling off a U-turn, Harry pushed the APC to the max as he drove towards the barricade that doubled as the command center. The radio inside squawked to life with orders to stop or slow down but he ignored them. Then they fired on the armored vehicle, but it's armor held up to each round, the bullets bouncing off the thick plating or glass.

He grunted as the APC collided with a hummer, crushing one BSAA agent who was unable to jump out of the way in time, leaving a bloody smear on the road as he pushed the Hummer down the road with the dead agent between the two vehicles. Another two soldiers were killed when the Hummer struck them, knocking them under the vehicles were they were crushed.

Slamming on the breaks, Harry caused them to lock up and slid a few feet down the road, leaving a black streak behind each tire.

Soldiers and BSAA cautiously approached the rear, where the deployment door was at. But after a few minutes of silence, one approached the doors and opened it from the outside, causing the door to fall with a loud bang, releasing the mutilated bodies of the National Guardsmen to tumble out, blood covering the door and the inside walls.

But there was no sign of the B.O.W., It was like the thing vanished.

Without a sound, one soldier fell, her head twisted around, followed by another, his neck open with blood spraying out like a fountain. One by one, the various soldiers of the National Guard fell to the ground dead, leaving a few BSAA Agents alive, terrified and scared as the were surrounded by dead soldiers, killed by something they couldn't see.

Crouched down near his last victim, Harry watched the group, counting at least ten who were shakily aiming their guns around. Recognizing Chris, the man who bested Wesker back when he was posing as the STARS captain.

If he remembered correctly, Wesker had wanted revenge on Chris for what happened at the mansion before the Raccoon City outbreak.

Dropping the charm and using his repelling one, Harry smirked amusedly as they shot at him, only for their bullets to veer away from him.

"Try as you like, but it'll take more than that to stop me," he told them with a cold edge to his voice. "You've made a mistake attacking me, I am Director of Black operations, do you really think that I'd roll over and let you get away with attacking my base?"

"What in the hell are you?" one of them questioned, making the bloody man chuckle.

"What am I?" he repeated mockingly, "I am power incarnate... I am Typhon in human form," They watched as the beast started laughing, his eyes turning black like a light less void while his teeth sharpened. "Run now, maybe some of you might live to tell the tale of this day,"

They didn't need much more motivation to start running, without a moment to lose, all ten BSAA agents ran away with Harry on their heels.

His evil laughter echoed throughout the city.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Here was a quick short chapter to make up for some lack of action, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how I did, these reviews are like drugs and I need them to continue on living and writing. So please, support my addiction and give me the drive to continue with this story.

Also, today Sept. 14, is my birthday. Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 7:

(I own nothing)

-X-

"There's a traitor among us," Wesker spoke unhappily, his voice even as always bet traces of anger could be heard to those who knew him. "Mr. Black's complex was attacked by BSAA agents, they managed to infiltrate it using updated security codes. Had it not been for a new breed of virus created by Director Black, they would have taken the base and we would've lost irreplaceable data and personnel."

The meeting room was silent as they sat in their chairs, two seats empty. One for the first traitor and the other for Harry, who was busy and couldn't make it.

"Director Black is moving to a new base, one that will be known only to the Director and myself. But as of now, our main priority is to weed out the traitor who caused this."

They nodded, all in agreement to what was said.

-X-

Harry laid back on a examination bed with a scowl on his face as a witch under loyalty oaths carefully gave him his injections of Daylight and Typhon. Too scared of messing up and angering him to speak a word to him.

With his rampage back in Harvardville, he was now on the top of the worlds most wanted list, even higher than Wesker with a multimillion dollar bounty on his head for the murders of all those National Guardsmen and BSAA agents. Things were too hot for him in the States so he had escaped the Country and fled to Spain, were they had a base that was barely in use and far from any major towns.

On the outside it looked like a small, burned out cottage, but once you found the unlocking mechanism and presented the right clearance, the floor would open and an elevator would come up.

The Spain base wasn't much, more like a small safe house than anything else. It had two underground floors consisting of a lab and personal quarters, which also had a gym, armory, cafeteria, and other little necessities that would be needed, even a fully stocked med-bay with a Med-witch.

This base was... unlisted, to the rest of the company, only he and Wesker really knew about it because the staff were all witches or wizards that swore loyalty oaths that should they betray him, their magic would kill them.

"T-there you go sir," The nurse told him, stuttering a bit at first, "Your free to go,"

He nodded, rolling down the sleeve to his shirt before he left. He had trouble doing the injections himself, first the Typhon had to be injected, which caused his muscles to tense and twitch wildly, making the second injection hard to do on his own, so he had his staff take care of it when they were around. They were also developing a way for him to inject both at the side time, but the project was coming along rather slowly.

Returning to his rooms, where he was protected under a number of wards, charms, and muggle locks because of the securities paranoia, Harry looked around and hummed.

It wasn't much, but considering how he grew up under the stairs for the first ten years of his life, he could deal with it. Besides, even though he had once lived in a mansion in Raccoon city, he still hadn't used half of the rooms there at the time. So this small, one room... room, not including the small bathroom, was just fine for him.

He had a computer relay and all the equipment he needed to keep in touch with Umbrella on one side of the room on top of a desk while a small twin sized bed took up his back wall with a small flat screen TV was attached on the wall above the foot of his bed. He had a closet build into the wall that held his clothing and even a small selection of potions and weapons in case of an emergency.

"I see that you've made yourself at home,"

Harry turned to see his computer screen flicker on with Wesker looking at him from the built in web cam.

"Remind me to update the security around here, I hate when you just pop up like that,"

"Duly noted." the straight faced blond shrugged, "But on a more serious note, have you any idea just how much trouble you stirred up with that little rampage of yours?"

Harry returned a shrug, "Forgive me if I didn't have two of the best teams of STARS to lure into a trap at a mansion, but in the end, I got some battle data from it, not much mind you, but some." he shot back, referring to how Wesker lured STARS Alpha team and Bravo team up to the mansion in the Raccoon city mountains and in the end, unleashed a beast on them, faking his death and vanishing with the explosion that wiped the manor from existence. (Resident Evil 1)

"Oh, and I met your old friend, Chris Redfeild, how you failed against him, I'll never know," Harry watched as a pair of red irises glowed through the dark lenses of Wesker's sunglasses.

"I made a minor error in judgment, I assure you that it won't happen again. Should I meet Chris, he will die."

Harry just hummed, "We'll see. But tell me, is the rumors I've heard about what's going on here true?"

Wesker nodded, "They are. It's a cult that has somehow been controlling the villagers in the mountainous areas. They call themselves Los Illuminados,"

-X-

2004

"So..." Harry started while looking at the file Wesker had sent over to him through the computer, "Ashley Graham, age 20. The president's daughter... what's this got to do with me?"

Wesker hummed, "Strange, you really haven't been keeping up on the news lately,"

"Well I've been a bit preoccupied lately," Harry shot back, looking down at the floor and kicking a pair of frilly red lace panties underneath his bed, cursing his nurse for leaving them there.

"I'm sure." the blond deadpanned, almost as if he knew that Harry had been sleeping with the nurse, "But a new development has arisen, Los Illuminados has kidnapped her."

"And we give a damn about her... why? I was under the impression that the US government were the ones spearheading the search to have us taken out."

"It's not the girl I'm concerned about," the blond deadpanned, "The cult that took he has found a way to control people and we want to know how."

"Meaning you want me to infiltrate."

Wesker allowed a small smirk to show, "Not exactly."

-X-

Initially, Harry was a it suspicious of Wesker after that particular meeting. While he showed only a bit more emotion than that of a Dementor and seemed to have the sense of humor of a Troll, he had know Wesker to pull something of a joke on him before. Usually a cruel, humorless joke geared more to annoying the fuck out of him but a joke nonetheless.

For two days, Harry would check his locks, frequently change his pass codes, and have security check the base. Wesker hadn't said anything other than inferring that he was sending someone else in and he doubted that they would just come up to the entrance and come in like a normal person.

Lighting a cigar as he sat in the bases cafeteria, Harry was disturbed when a call from security came through over the radio he carried around for the past two days.

_"Sir, this is Gecko team 3, we've caught someone attempting to break into the base, should we eliminate him?"_

Harry got a feeling that the person who Wesker had sent, "No, bring him in," he told them.

A few minutes later, a rather pissed off looking blonde man wearing desert camo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a tight faded black shirt was dragged in and forced to his knees at gunpoint.

"Krauser?" Harry mused with a raised eyebrow, "Wesker sent you?"

"Yes he did," the man growled out, his hands tied behind his back. "Now tell your guys to let me go,"

Harry nodded to the security team and they freed him, one handing him back his equipment belt and red beret while the others lowered their weapons, having forgone their wands for now, seeing as they were only allowed to use them with clearance from Harry when outside of the compound.

Krauser snatched his stuff back and put them on, pissed at being caught and pushed around by guards when he was so skilled.

"So tell me," Harry started while putting the cigar down in a metal ashtray, "What are you of all people doing here? Last I heard, you were being stitched back together after your little 'staged' death two years ago. How someone fucks up their own faked death is beyond me, not only that but now your here to play spy?"

"I'm here undercover," Krauser growled, "I've infiltrated Los Illuminados with orders to steal a sample from them."

It wasn't a well known fact to many that Harry saw Krauser as an irritation, back in the year 2002, he had been on a mission in South America with Agent Leon S. Kennedy, During that mission, his arm was severely wounded and afterward, he was taken out of commission by the US military. During the whole thing, he had become obsessed with becoming stronger seeing the virus as a way to gain power and viewing Leon as a coward for destroying it. But being discharged from service was his breaking point.

Some time later, he sabotaged a helicopter that he was going to be on with a bomb, causing it to explode in a massive fireball, but the bomb he made was shoddy, exploding early and mangling him.

It was lucky for him that Umbrella agents had been coming to get him, it was because of them that he survived.

So the way Harry saw it, if you couldn't handle faking your own death, you had no place working here, a point that he didn't hesitate in letting both Krauser and Wesker know.

"So your working alone," the green eyed man mused, "So, are you here to ask for help? or maybe to make sure we can bail your ass out when you fuck up?"

The muscled blond's eyes narrowed but he bit his tongue, he held no illusions that he could beat this man, the long scar on his face served as a constant reminder that Harrison Black was not one to be fucked with or challenged. He learned that the hard way, every time he saw it the memory of the man stealing his own knife and sneering as he ran the blade slowly down his face would run through his mind.

"Actually, I'm not the one you should be expecting. The person Wesker is sending is Ada Wong, the bitch in red."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "Sounds about right, glad to hear that he at least partly agrees to my view on you. So what happened? Wesker send you to announce her arrival? Good to see all that training of yours put to good use."

"I came to warn you," the man seethed, his anger visible but kept in check, "Somethings strange about her, she can't be trusted."

"Krauser, you've always had trust issues," Harry said blandly, "I've seen your files, if it's not written in ink or said directly to your face you don't believe it."

"She's a spy, I can feel it."

Harry looked at him with an unamused expression, "If you don't stop annoying me with this all you'll feel is my foot against your skull. Take a copy of Catcher in the Rye and get back to work, I have no time to listen to your conspiracy theories. Now If you have some solid proof that Ada Wong is indeed a traitor, then by all means present it to me and she will be taken care of. If not..." He stopped and leaned closer with a dark look in his eye, "Get you ass back to where ever the hell you should be and steal a fucking sample."

Having nothing but his gut feeling, Krauser was forced to leave it be. But it didn't stop him from vowing to find the proof that the bitch was a spy.

Watching the man be escorted out, Harry shook his head with an annoyed huff and went back to his smoking.

-X-

A few hours later, Harry was overlooking a small experiment being done by a few researchers on the effects magic had on guns, which proved to be a small success. They had successfully been able to increase the number of bullets the guns held and were now trying to make the bullets themselves more powerful, which had less success. While a 9mm round had been able to cause the damage of a 50. caliber, it turns out that the gun wasn't able to handle the pressure combined with the magic, causing a perfectly good pistol to explode like a bomb.

But while it was amusing to watch the closest researcher shit himself, he had been alerted by his security that Ms. Wong had arrived, dressed in civilian clothing but carrying a duffle bag with her.

He left the researchers station and went up to meet the agent, from what Wesker told him, all he really had to do was arm her and supply her with some items. But what Wesker didn't know was that he actually knew Ada from before...

"Hello Harry, it's been a while,"

That was the first thing he heard as he walked off of the elevator and into a small corridor that served as a security point between the base and topside.

"Indeed it has," he mused with a small smirk on his face, "What's it been, 5 years now?"

She nodded, "Ever since you introduced me to John Toleman,"

"Shame that he died," Harry said before shrugging, "Oh well. Now, I'm told that you'll be needing some equipment for this mission, come with me, I'll personally handle it."

Ada Wong, 30 years old and one hell of a woman. Trained assassin, proficient with nearly every type of firearm, trained in multiple fighting styles, and charming enough to attract even straight women. She had been a great agent for years, so great that even Wesker would personally send her on assignments.

"You know, there's a strong chance that you can see you old friend again" Harry told her as they took the elevator down, "You remember him right? Leon S. Kennedy... you made a strong impression on him, I've seen his reports on the incident, you got a lot of praise from him. I'd even dare to say that he may even have a crush on you."

"It would never work, Leon is too soft hearted to deal with what I do." Ada spoke, waving it off.

"Is that so?" Harry hummed, "I remember a woman that, not too long ago, went through a lot of trouble to rig a vans AC to knock them out when most would just kill the driver and take the target,"

"A little girl like that dosen't need to go through such an ordeal," Ada muttered, "She's been through enough."

The elevator stopped and they stepped off. "As if being kidnapped isn't going to be a large mental scar? Although, I do Ormond you on a job well done, Angela Ashford is being treated well in her undisclosed prison, one would say that she's the first prisoner we've had to be treated better than some of our staff."

He led her down a hallway, "On another note, Krauser stopped by, he's suspicious of you being a traitor."

"What else is new?" she shrugged, only to have Harry turn and push her against the wall, his eyes flashing black while his hand grabbed her throat.

"You gave him a reason to be Ada. That means you are getting sloppy," he growled out, the bones in his hand popping with his enhanced strength as she was slowly raised off of the ground, her feet dangling. "I have worked too hard to allow you to ruin my plans, Ada. I will rip you apart with my bare hands if I must, so do not tempt me."

-X-

Leon S. Kennedy sighed softly as he looked out the window of the car as he was driven deeper into the forested mountains of Spain. As one of the few survivors of the Raccoon City incident, he had been recruited by the US Government after they heard of his actions and was trained to be a special agent.

He had been assigned to be the security for the President's daughter but before he could even meet her, she had been kidnapped. So now, his new assignment was to rescue her from her kidnappers.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 8:

(I own nothing)

-X-

AN: The Merchant will be in this story and yes I know he speaks with a Cockney accent, but my spell check will keep on pointing it out no matter what I do so I'm just going to write it in a normal way.

-X-

Throwing Ada to the side, Harry watched coldly as the woman held her throat and began to cough and wheeze, holding her neck tenderly while looking back at the one person she feared above all others.

She had seen what he was capable of before the Raccoon City incident, he had the money to influence people, the people to make things happen, the connections to get away with murder. He wasn't some soft desk jockey like most businessmen, he was what he commanded. A cold hearted, highly trained killer. Now, he was a true monster, a demon, the devil given human form.

When she first started working as a private agent, a freelancer, she knew that she would meet and work for some unsavory characters, but when she first met him, she had seen a young man that seemed out of place behind a large desk and dressed in a suit.

She had been skeptical at first when she got the offer to join, but upon seeing what he was capable of, she had never once questioned her choice of bosses. She was somewhat protected when not on assignments, well paid, even got great benefits.

He was fair in his judgment, rewarding good work and punishing those who screwed up. This hadn't been the first time she had been threatened with death by him, in all honesty, it was a bit of a turn on.

"Get up,"

His voice, so full of ice, It sent a chill down her spine and made her heart skip a beat.

She did as he ordered and followed him to a door. The rest of the trip was silent, he had made his point well known to her and there was no confusion that he was pissed at her for allowing Krauser, Wesker's number one lapdog and fan boy, to suspect her of being a spy.

"This will be your quarters for the day," He told her coldly as he opened the door, showing the small room that was like his, minus the custom computer, leaving a smaller, less high-tech version in it's place. "Rest up, your leaving later tonight, use the darkness for cover. Your equipment will be checked and prepared before you leave. In ten hours you are to report for a briefing in the conference room down the hall."

With that, he left her to get herself ready.

-X-

"Your mission is to steal the specialized sample of the Plaga held by Saddler," Harry told her as they met in the conference room, which was usually used everyday by the security teams for pre and post duty meetings to give out assigned areas in the morning and to report anything that happened during that day but was too small to be reported over the comms.

A screen on the wall showed the face of Osmund Saddler, wearing purple robes and holding a staff.

"Your partner in this, and I use the term 'Partner' lightly, is Jack Krauser. As it turns out, he was the one who carried out the kidnapping of Ashley Graham, the presidents daughter." Harry said while using a small remote to bring up both pictures, "Now, Ashley is not a concern at all and Wesker's orders are to get a sample of the Plaga, you will no doubt be forced into working alongside of Krauser so that means you can't kill him outright, but should some unfortunate accident happen to him no one would shed a tear."

He pressed the remote again, bringing up a small gallery of weapons. "You are being armed with a TMP submachine gun, a custom made hookshot grappling gun, and a Blacktail handgun, along with the ammo and grenades you are supplied, you will be forced to procure extra ammo on your own until we can find a way to supply you."

She nodded, "What about Leon? What do I do if I run into him?"

Harry gave her a blank stare, "If you do indeed run into him... keep him alive from afar. He could be useful in the future. So don't worry, I won't make you kill your little boyfriend. Now, your first priority is to find your main contact, Luis Sera...

-X-

Leon leaned against the wall of the stone building that had nearly been both Luis and his exaction chamber. Having followed a trail to a prisoner that he had believed to be Ashley, he had instead found a tied up Spaniard named Luis, who only wanted a smoke.

But before they could leave, they were found by two villagers and a tall, bald man with a long beard wearing a dirty gray trench coat. Apparently, he was the Village Chief, or the 'Big Cheese' as Luis put it.

Using his training, he rushed the larger man and tried to kick him, only to have the man catch his foot with his large hand and throw him back, causing him to crash into Luis and lose consciousness.

When he awoke, he found himself tied back to back against Luis. After a small chat, where he learned that a girl matching Ashley's description was being held in a church, a blood covered villager came in, dragging a heavy ax behind him.

Looking over at the body, Leon huffed. Luis had run off in fear and vanished as soon as he was free, while he would've gone after him, he had more important things to worry about, such as finding Ashley.

Standing up, Leon walked through the building and turned down a hall, only to see a small window.

Suddenly a figure stepped out and looked at him, "Over here, Stranger."

Suspicious, he cautiously exited the building and walked to the rear of the house where he was greeted by the person, he wore a long tattered black hooded duster and had a purple and white bandana over his face, leaving only his eyes barely visible. On his back was a large backpack that seemed heavy, causing him to hunch over while he stood next to a large torch that spewed blue flame.

"Who are you?" Leon questioned, his hand still on his gun.

The strange person chuckled, "Me? Why, I'm just a simple Merchant," he replied in a cockney accent. "I can sell you equipment and other things that you might find useful. Just take a look,"

The man opened one side of his coat, showing multiple pouches, holsters, and ammo belts loaded with guns and bullets.

"Why would you help me?" Leon questioned, looking at the multiple weapons the man had.

"Stranger, as you can tell, I'm not from around here. I do not care what these Villagers want, I only care about money. Bring me anything valuable and I'll buy it from you, I'll also sell you anything I have on stock."

After buying some ammo for his pistol and some first-aid spray, Leon left. Never hearing the merchants dark chuckle.

-X-

Ada awoke in a haze, her mind a jumbled mess and slow to start, looking around she found herself in a cave, laying on a flat rock that had been covered in dry blood. Then it hit her, she had saved Leon from the Village Chief causing him to chase after her only to be hit with a tranquilizer dart.

"You really should avoid open confrontations,"

Looking over, she saw the Merchant standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

He pushed off the wall and lowered his hood, revealing black hair before removing the bandana and showing his true identity.

"Harry?"

He nodded, "You were lucky that I was watching, otherwise you would've went through their little ritual." Harry told her while looking at the group of now dead villagers laying on the stone floor, their bodies cut into pieces.

"Had I got here a bit later, you would've been gang raped like the rest of their unwilling sacrifices before being hacked in half" he told her, having read the files on these things a while ago.

She was silent for a minute before she thanked him, "So why are you here and dressed like that?"

"Well, I'm here to resupply you. I also met Leon and sold him some things, he had some nice jewelry that he found around the village." Harry mused, "and considering that all your guns were taken while you were unconscious, I'd say that I made it just in time."

She sat up slowly, her back popping a few times from laying on the rock as he nodded at a case beside the stone.

"I found your hookshot, one of this lot had it, your other weapons though are long gone. But I did have an extra Blacktail as well as a knife, try not to lose these," He told her while she opened the chest, rearming herself, "I should be able to bring in some better weapons later on. Also, like Leon, feel free to bring me any of those treasures you find around here, for a backwoods village, they do have some valuable things. The more you bring, the better I'll supply you, deal?"

Ada nodded, "I'll bring what I can," she replied, knowing that he'd keep his end of the deal and that getting better weapons around here would be a good thing.

"Good, now..." Harry reached into one of the outside pockets of the duster he wore and tossed her a set of keys, "These go to the gondola outside, it'll take you up to the path where you'll meet Luis at the large cabin. I suggest you hurry, I doubt he'll wait much longer with these... villagers running around."

"What are you going to do?" Ada questioned him as she put them away.

Harry shrugged, "Being out of the base is good enough for me, but I'm thinking of heading back and watching Leon's mission play out. Besides you can get in touch with me at anytime and have more experience in this kind of work, Leon on the other hand... well, he's a child in this work, he has the training but these plaga are stronger than zombies."

He then stopped and studied her up and down, "Although... he does have the common sense to wear something functional," he mused while looking at the dress she was wearing, which looked like she was going to some dinner and dance instead of a mission."

"Well I doubt Leon could actually do it,"

Harry thought about it for a minute, thinking of what she had just said, picturing Leon in a red dress trying to save Ashley before grimacing, "Even if he could, I don't want to see it."

-X-

After finding Ashley locked in a storage room on the second floor of the church, Leon led her down to the bottom floor only to be met by Osmund Saddler. After a brief confrontation, learning that they had Plaga growing inside them, they ran and escaped by jumping out of the window.

With a quick recovery, letting Ashley, a young blond girl wearing a sleeveless orange sweater, a green plaid skirt, brown knee high boots, and a red shirt with the sleeves tied around her neck, complain a bit about how this wasn't how the presidents daughter should be treated. They exited the small place and found that the outside cemetery was full of villagers.

Ashley pointed out a wagon loaded with barrels and Leon, recognizing them as gas barrels, pushed it before shooting them, causing the thing to burst into flames and kill any that it ran into.

After that, it was easier to get away, running to the tunnel and returning to the village where they made their way through, killing or dodging villagers until they reached a large gate where Leon had to lift her over so she could unlock it.

As she opened it for him, Leon helped when he got a hold of it and nodded in thanks before they started down the path.

"Leon look!" She told him nervously while pointing ahead of them.

He looked to where she was pointing, preparing for a fight, only to relax when he saw the Merchant leaning against the dirt wall next to his strange torch.

"It's ok Ashley," he assured her, "he's not like them."

They walked up to him, Leon with a lot more confidence than Ashley had and stopped a few feet ahead of him, noticing that his bag was sitting on the ground, the top open and showing a few pistols as well as a few first aid sprays.

"Hello Stranger," the man greeted as he opened the side of his coat, showing that he had a few grenades and a new pistol for sell, "What are you buying?"

Leon was interested in the pistol, a variant of a Mauser C-96 called the Red9 but didn't have enough money to buy it until he remembered the various gemstones and other things he found, which gave him enough to buy it and a few other things.

"Hehehe... thank you." the Merchant said with a laugh, "Good luck to you Stranger... you'll need it."

A bit perturbed by the statement, Leon and Ashley went across the bridge towards a large cabin on the other side.

Harry lowered the hood, keeping the bandana over his face before picking up his charmed featherweight bag and looking over to where Leon and Ashley had come, only to see a large mass moving towards him.

"Oh you'll really need some luck Leon," he chuckled as he saw the villagers approaching, a large mob carrying torches or other bladed weapons.

Shouldering the pack, he focused his magic to his strength and leaped high into the air, catapulting into the trees before canceling it and charming himself to be invisible.

"Lets see how you handle this..."

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review this chapter, tell me what you think so that I know you haven't given up on me for taking so long... or at least so long to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Resident Evil: Potter style

Chapter 9:

(I own nothing)

-X-

Leon steadied his breathing, trying to keep his cool while fighting back against the attacking villagers that were surrounding the cabin he and Ashley had run to. To his surprise, he had found Luis there as well. The Spaniard had been calm and cool, chatting up the presidents daughter until he found that they were being attacked.

After sending Ashley up to the second floor to hide, he and Luis blocked the windows and doors to hold them off for as long as possible.

But soon, they broke through the old wooden bookcases they had used and began to climb in.

Leon pushed the rounds into his Red9 and took aim, splattering the head of a villager that was climbing in while Luis, armed with a Red9 of his own, kicked one back out of the window causing the one standing outside the window to be knocked back as well.

"Damn these villagers are persistent," Leon cursed, drawing his knife and stabbing one in the head, killing it.

Luis shot another in the chest but didn't reply.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking from above them reached their ears.

"Shit!" Leon yelled as the pair bolted upstairs, finding that the villagers had placed ladders there and were now climbing in.

Luis pushed one down while Leon got the other two, earning yells from the ones who were near the top.

This continued for a while, knocking the ladders down and killing those that came up the steps.

But soon, the villagers gave up, cursing at them in their native language and leaving.

-X-

Harry watched the entire thing with a smirk on his face, amused at how well Leon was fighting. He had originally been a bit perturbed at this, seeing as that cabin was the meeting place for Ada and Luis. If Luis were to die then this operation would get much tougher, seeing as Luis was a main source of information for them.

He planned to go down and back them up should the mob get the upper hand, attacking from the rear and thinning them out for the agent and researcher. But Leon held out and demoralized his attackers.

"Good work Leon," he mused to himself, looking at the retreating villagers who were still alive. "You might be useful in the future... I do believe that I may have found a new subject for future study."

Pulling out his Radio/Phone/PDA he used the touch screen to send a message to his base and chuckled darkly before vanishing from his tree branch.

-X-

Heading back downstairs as the villagers left, Leon and Luis looked around to make sure there were none left behind.

"Looks like their backing off," Leon said as he lowered his pistol, taking a deep breath and looking out the window at the retreating groups.

"So..." Luis mused while stepping around the table heavily, lazily swinging his gun back and forth, "What do we do now?"

Ashley came downstairs, stopping in the middle and looking at the two men while holding onto the railing.

"Well," Leon started, "The bridge we crossed to get here is out, so we have no choice but to keep moving,"

The other man nodded, sliding his gun into his pocket, "I forgot something," he told the agent, "You two keep going, I'll meet up with you later,"

Before Leon could say anything, Luis had unbarred the door and walked out into the night.

The american followed to the door, watching his... somewhat of a friend leave, "Luis..."

Ashley walked the rest of the way down the stairs, shaken up by what was happening. She made her way towards the table in the middle of the room and walked around it, stopping and sitting down on the stone ledge of the fireplace.

"Leon..." she started, her voice more timid and worried than before instead of bitchy and snobbish. "What now?"

Leon turned around and saw her sitting there, obviously stressed out by what she had just been through. "We'll rest here for a little while, then keep going and find a way out of here."

-X-

"So you are the Merchant that has been aiding the American,"

Harry stopped his leisurely stroll towards the gondola station, having used his inhuman power and magic to get ahead of Leon and backtrack to where he had saved Ada from a gruesome fate.

Standing just a few yards from the steps of the old rusty gondola station, he turned and say the towering figure of the village chief as he exited the large gate that had been locked using a eye scanner.

He studied the towering man, standing over seven feet tall and wearing a dirty gray trench coat. His left eye was a pinkish red while the other was blue and the only hair on his head was a long beard that grew to his upper chest.

"Indeed I am... and your the chief of this pitiful area," Harry said evenly with only the bandana over his face, having lowered the hood as it started to get uncomfortable and limited his vision.

"My name is Bitores Mendez, outsider," Mendez spoke, his voice scratchy and rough yet not deep or too high. "We do not like outsiders to meddle in our affairs."

"Affairs?" Harry snipped, "Well you have no need to worry about me, I don't intend on meddling with your 'affairs', you fucks can inbreed all you want. That's probably why your freakishly tall. What is you mother also your sister or something?"

He had to duck and roll out of the way as Mendez attacked him with surprising speed considering that he was so tall.

"Oh... did I touch a nerve?"

Mendez turned to him, not an emotion on his face, "I have orders to kill you,"

Harry nodded, "I see." he spoke while flexing his muscles and popping his neck. His taunts didn't seem to work. Not surprising really, the other villagers he had observed were controlled by the Plaga inside them, not really feeling anything at all.

His muscles tensed up and he felt his strength increase as the Chief attacked once again, slapping the fist aside, Harry planted his fist into the mans chest and sent him flying back.

Mendez flew through the air for a few feet, landed with a thump and rolled a few more feet before he came to a stop.

"Your power pales in comparison to mine," Harry smirked as the man groaned on the ground. "But I will not kill you, no, not now... you still need to fight Leon."

He turned and walked away, heading up the steps to the gondola and boarding one of the cable cars as the chief managed to get up.

Along the way, Harry got a message from base alerting him that there was some trouble with one of the prisoners he had transferred there and hummed to himself. Taking out a pen from his pocket, he clicked it and vanished, revealing it to be a portkey.

He arrived back at base and called in another wizard to take his place, said wizard was originally meant to be the one playing the Merchant but Harry took over the role, much to their distress seeing as he could be in danger.

He walked down the hallways and approached the area where live experiments were held for observation and found a researcher being carted off towards the med-bay while guards had stunned the prisoners.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded harshly as he looked around.

The guard closest to him turned, "I'm sorry sir but the prisoners tried to escape, the female one was screaming for help and when the researcher came to help the male, who seemed to be hurt, the male attacked."

Harry looked at the two prisoners and sneered, both were the two from the Yacht incident. Bruce McGivern and Fong Ling, he had taken an interest in them and had them moved here, both had shown a slight immunity to the virus despite having been bitten on the ship and he wanted to study them in the long run. Both had been doing as told so he had allowed them to be in the same cell as a reward, allowing them to become dependent on each other.

"I do believe that they need to learn who their masters are," Harry mused coldly, "If they want to act like savage dogs then we'll treat them like savage animals. Tie the girl to a chair and collar her, take the man and chain him from the ceiling in the middle of the room, make sure they can see each other."

-X-

When Fong Ling awoke she found herself tied to a chair with a heavy metal collar around her neck, but her attention was drawn to something else, something that made her blood run cold.

Hanging fifteen feet away was her fellow prisoner and only friend for the past two years, Bruce McGivern, the man whom she developed feelings for over their years during their captivity.

His wrists were cuffed over his head to a chain that hoisted him off the ground while another pair of cuffs forced his legs to stay together, preventing him from kicking. But from how bad he looked, she doubted that he could even gather the strength to fight back.

All he wore was the gray pants they were given, splotched with red from the blood dripping out of his mouth and nose. His chest, now covered in dark, discolored bruises and welts tensed and relaxed with every painful breath as two guards and a medic stood in the room. Two off to the side with another person standing between them while the third guard was flexing his arms, fists covered in blood.

"Again," the other man commanded, just before the guard unleashed another brutal series of punches all across Bruce's torso.

Fong looked at the man in command and recognized him as the Guai-wu (Roughly translated to Monster in Chinese) whose been their captor for the past two years. Their tormentor whose controlled their life ever since they've woke up in some secret prison, labeled as KIA when the Cruise ship was destroyed.

Bruce coughed painfully, blood coming up as he wheezed in pain, shaking from it and unable to speak as his voice had given out.

"Stop it!" Fong Ling cried out, "Your hurting him!"

Harry turned and saw that she was awake, "Ah... Ms. Ling, I see you have awakened," he spoke evenly, "I hope you had a nice rest."

"Please... please stop it, he's hurt."

Harry chuckled cruelly, "That is usually the point of torture my dear, to cause untold pain and suffering while keeping the subject alive," He told her while nodding to the medic next to him.

The guard who was physically beating Bruce, now tired and out of breath from the extended beating, stepped away as the medic pulled out a can of magically enhanced First aid spray and started healing the physical injuries on the man before stepping away as the other guard approached holding a Stun Rod.

"NO!" Fong yelled just before Bruce was hit with 50,000 volts, locking his muscles up painfully, not even letting him make a sound except for a pained grunt as his body shook involuntarily seconds later.

This continued until the once cold hearted Chinese agent was reduced to tears, pleading for them to stop.

Harry approached her, grabbing her face and forcing her to look up at him, "I have shown you both mercy in letting you be together, yet you spit in my face. Next time either of you do something like this, it won't be him getting a beating, it'll be the guards taking their frustrations out on you, Got it!"

She nodded fearfully in the face of the mortal devil before her.

"Good," He sneered, pushing her face aside and standing back to face the guards, "Take them to their cells, zero human contact until I say otherwise."

-X-

When Harry returned to retake his place as the Merchant, he learned that Leon had just had a run in with Mendez and killed the man, taking his eye to use on the scanner.

"Amazing," he said to himself as he saw the smoke in the distance, apparently, Leon had been trapped in the warehouse up the road from the other gondola station and had set it on fire, hoping to kill Mendez quickly. Only Mendez had a special Plaga and survived, forcing Leon to fight him.

He followed after Leon, going through the tunnel behind the technologically advanced door and came out just in time to see Leon stop an old truck with his pistol, shooting it and killing the driver, causing it to crash and flip.

Making himself unseen, he followed behind the pair, only for a group of villagers to craw out of the back of the truck. So as Leon shot at them and killed them, Harry went on ahead to the large castle that Leon was headed to.

"Ashley run!"

Hearing Leon yell, Harry turned back and saw another mob of villagers chasing after them, having followed them through the tunnel.

He sprinted across the bridge unseen as Leon and Ashley raise the bridge, keeping the villagers from following.

-X-

As they both finished raising the bridge using the two old cranks, Leon and Ashley took a minute to catch their breath.

"We can stay here for now," Leon told her, "Another helicopter should be on the way."

She nodded, breathing heavily.

After a minute, they entered the courtyard only to be greeted by the Merchant.

"How did you-?" Leon started with a confused look, "But... we passed you at the Gondola station... didn't we,"

"Yes you did," Harry said from underneath his hood.

"Then how in the hell did you get her before us?"

The Merchant started to speak, causing Leon and Ashley to lean forward. "Trade secret,"

Grinning under his bandana, Harry looked at their disbelieving faces before asking, "Would you like to buy anything?"

After a moment, Leon nodded and Harry showed him his stock, revealing that he now had new weapons, including a semi-auto sniper rifle, a Riot gun (Shotgun), TMP submachine gun, and a Blacktail.

Despite liking his Red9, Leon sold it along with the treasure he found and bought the Riot gun and the Blacktail pistol.

"Hehehe, tell you what," Harry started with his chuckle, "Since your such a good customer, I'll give you this. Free of charge.

He pulled out a utility belt with some pouches on it and handed it over to Leon, giving him some more places to store whatever he needed to.

Leon took it with a 'thanks' all he really had was his holster and the small pockets it had for two extra clips and the pockets on his pants, luckily, he had chosen to wear cargo pants and had those two extra pockets on his legs.

When they left, Harry smirked and pulled out his PDA, good customer or not, Leon would've gotten this anyway. It was easy to track him in the village and the outlaying forest, but inside the castle would be a bit tougher. So he had quickly sacrificed one of his own belts and hid a tracker on it, now he would always know where the man would be.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE.

It's a short chapter to me, but with how things are going right now I'd say it's luckily that I even update.


End file.
